


Konichiwa, bitches!

by KendraJones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, Introspection, Love, M/M, Thriller
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraJones/pseuds/KendraJones
Summary: Una protesta della comunità gay del mondo magico porterà un po' di sconvolgimento nella vita di Harry e dei colleghi al Ministero, dove una collaborazione lo farà avvicinare a Draco. L'astio iniziale tra i due scemerà man mano in altro, anche grazie a un ricordo doloroso, ma tenero allo stesso tempo. Una storia un po' musical, un po' angst, un crescendo lento ma stabile e delle lemon giustapposte! Buona lettura!Beta: Acardia17, synoa, Pally93





	1. Prologue - Wizard and Gay

Da quasi una settimana, ormai, le strade della Londra magica erano più affollate e caotiche del solito. Se qualcuno, in quei giorni, le avesse sorvolate a bordo di un scopa o di un elicottero babbano, avrebbe solamente scorto una folla colorata e in movimento che saturava ogni via e si dirigeva lentamente verso Northumberland Avenue, dove risiedeva la sede principale del Ministero della Magia.   
Indagando più a fondo tra la macchia pittoresca di capelli e copricapi, il nostro fortuito spettatore avrebbe di sicuro notato dei cartelloni multicolori e, aguzzando la vista, forse sarebbe stato in grado di leggere gli slogan che si ripetevano come mantra su di essi: “Stessi diritti per i maghi gay”, “Stop alle discriminazioni!”, “L’uguaglianza è un diritto!”.   
Avvicinandosi alla moltitudine colorata di maghi, l’ipotetico malcapitato, forse ormai incuriosito da tale marasma, avrebbe potuto facilmente udire un inno cantato a gran voce dalla folla, arrabbiato e accorato: 

 

The British Aurors are the best in world,  
I don’t believe one of the stories I’ve heard,   
‘bout them raiding our pubs for no reason at all. 

Pictures of naked witches are fun,   
in Titbits and Playwizard, page three of the Magic Sun.   
There’s no nudes in Gay Quills, our one magazine,   
but they still find excuses to call it obscene. 

Read how disgusting we are in the press,   
the Prophet, Quibbler and Wizard Express.   
Molesters of children, corruptors of youth.   
It’s there in the paper, it must be the truth.

Sing if you’re a wizard and gay,   
Sing if you’re happy that way.   
Sing if you’re a wizard and gay,  
Sing if you’re happy that way. 

(Tom Robinson, Glad To Be Gay)

A questo punto, probabilmente scuotendo la testa e pervaso da un sentimento a metà tra la confusione e lo stupore, il nostro amico viaggiatore sarebbe montato di nuovo in sella alla sua scopa e si sarebbe allontanato nei nembi londinesi girando il capo un’ultima volta, appena in tempo per cogliere un’immagine fugace dei maghi in testa al corteo che raggiungevano finalmente l’ingresso del Ministero.   
Una protesta della comunità gay del mondo magico porterà un po' di sconvolgimento nella vita di Harry e dei colleghi al Ministero, dove una collaborazione lo farà avvicinare a Draco. L'astio iniziale tra i due scemerà man mano in altro, anche grazie a un ricordo doloroso, ma tenero allo stesso tempo. Una storia un po' musical, un po' angst, un crescendo lento ma stabile e delle lemon giustapposte! Buona lettura!   
beta: Pally93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per essere arrivate fin qui :)
> 
> K.


	2. Chess

Mate, let’s quit playing chess,   
you’ve been to my address,   
you keep checking me out,   
I wanna get loud.

Stop playing mouse and cat,  
I’m telling you that,  
I’m gonna win,   
I’m checking you in.

Mate, it’s my move,   
‘cause we play by my rules.  
I can’t do this anymore,   
come on, mate, let’s quit playing chess. 

(Alphabeat, Chess.)

 

La porta di Kellerman’s, il piccolo café su Scotland Place, si spalancò, lasciando che una folata di aria fredda spirasse prepotentemente all’interno del locale. Qualche cliente si voltò accigliato, distogliendo per un attimo lo sguardo dal proprio giornale, mentre la maggior parte delle persone sedute ai tavoli si limitò a ignorare il piccolo gruppo di maghi che si avvicinava al bancone, ormai abituati al via vai di gente in un locale così vicino al Ministero. 

“Incredibile! Parliamoci chiaro, non ho nulla contro di loro, eh, ma farci allontanare così, nel bel mezzo della giornata lavorativa...” sbottò un mago alto e dinoccolato dai capelli rossi.  
“Veramente, Ron, quando sono venuta a chiamarti in ufficio eri davanti a una scatola di ciambelle!” replicò la ragazza accanto a lui, ravvivandosi la chioma crespa raccolta in una lunga treccia.   
“Che c’entra, Hermione, quelle mi servono per darmi energia durante il giorno. Consumo un sacco di calorie, io! Diglielo, Harry!” protestò Ron.  
“Sì...mh... Chi vuole un latte?” disse Harry, nel tentativo di dileguarsi in vista dell’ennesima lite tra i due.  
“Io lo trovo giusto. Che protestino, intendo. Ultimamente ce ne sono state troppe di risse e senza nessun motivo giustificato! Dopo quel raid giù a Old Compton Street, i Servizi Amministrativi hanno davvero passato il limite. Certo, questo implica che io mi debba portare del lavoro extra a casa, ma se è per una buona causa...”  
“Lavoro extra? Intendi più del solito?! Ho trovato un fascicolo in bagno stamattina!” alzò la voce Ron, allarmato.   
“Potete smetterla, per una volta, voi due? Già devo sopportarvi tutti i giorni in pausa pranzo,” sbuffò Harry. “Un cappuccino, per piacere,” disse poi, rivolgendosi al barista. 

Nel frattempo, Ron e Hermione si erano fatti spazio tra i tavoli, sedendosi poi all’unico libero a ridosso della grande finestra che dava sulla strada. Le tracce della manifestazione avvenuta un paio di ore prima erano ancora visibili. Volantini e cartelloni colorati erano ancora sparsi qua e là sui marciapiedi, mentre striscioni arcobaleno incantati svolazzavano tra i passanti. Hermione arraffò velocemente una copia dell’edizione speciale del Mattino del Profeta, abbandonata su una sedia.

“Sembra che abbiano evacuato l’intero dipartimento dei Servizi Amministrativi, oltre i nostri. E gli Uffici per il Trasporto Magico sono completamente bloccati,” mormorò, scorrendo le pagine del giornale.   
“Lo immaginavo, ho sentito la Abbott lamentarsi perché la Metropolvere non funzionava e non riusciva a smaterializzarsi. Ora capisco perché ci hanno fatto uscire dall’entrata sul retro. Non erano misure di sicurezza! Hanno bloccato i canali per impedire l’accesso dall’esterno!” disse Harry mentre si sedeva al tavolo, reggendo malamente tre tazze.  
“Ma tanto sono riusciti a sfondare lo stesso la porta principale! Bella sicurezza! Cavolo Harry, ancora con questa moda del caffé babbano? É imbevibile!” guaì Ron, tentando di mandare giù il suo choco-mocha.   
“A me piace...” mugugnò Harry, pensieroso. “Non riesco davvero a capire tutto questo accanimento verso la comunità magica gay. Il fatto che ora, dopo secoli, tentino di uscire allo scoperto pubblicando i loro giornali e aprendo locali non mi sembra un motivo valido per limitare i loro diritti.”  
“Già. Credo che sia legato alle vecchie tradizioni. Sai, per i maghi Purosangue è sempre stato importante mantenere una discendenza. Un figlio omosessuale non è certo qualcosa che vuoi ti capiti, se hai una stirpe da portare avanti,” proseguì Hermione.   
“É vero. Mamma mi racconta sempre che al suo matrimonio dovettero nascondere tutte le sciarpe rosa di zio Ignatius, per evitare che si presentasse con quelle addosso alla cerimonia!” aggiunse Ron.   
Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo. Notando il suo amico sbuffare e incupirsi, allungò il braccio sul tavolo e gli strinse la mano, un sorriso sulle labbra. “Harry, hai fatto bene a non unirti al gruppo di Auror che ha portato avanti le retate. Dovresti essere orgoglioso di te stesso, come lo siamo noi.”  
“Lo sono! Solo che mi pesa il fatto che il Bambino-Che-É-Sopravvissuto venga etichettato come un ‘senza palle’!” replicò.  
“Certo non una cosa che ti vuoi sentir dire nel bel mezzo di una protesta ga-”   
“RON!!” sbottò Hermione, accennando eloquentemente a Harry con il capo.  
“Cos-ouch! Ok, ho capito, ho capito... Ehi, amico, ti va una partita a scacchi?”  
"Oh? Ah, sì certo, va bene,” si ridestò Harry, mentre Ron si dirigeva verso il vasto assortimento di giochi da tavola che il locale offriva. 

Harry riuscì solo per qualche minuto, purtroppo, a distrarsi dai pensieri che riempivano la sua reclamavano la sua attenzione da una settimana a quella parte. L’aria nel Quartier Generale Auror si era fatta abbastanza tesa da quando aveva espressamente negato la sua partecipazione alle recenti spedizioni nei pub e nella sede del giornale della comunità omosessuale. Ron, Hermione e Ginny, sua fidanzata da sei anni, lo avevano appoggiato nella sua decisione, certo, e tuttavia non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il pensiero che la stampa avesse iniziato di nuovo a dedicarsi a lui, dopo anni di tranquillo anonimato, seppure in maniera nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile all’accanimento perpetrato verso le proteste.  
Non si era mai soffermato, in realtà, su una possibile presa di posizione riguardo i diritti dei maghi omosessuali. Non conosceva nessuno che vivesse quella realtà, né ne aveva mai sentito parlare dettagliatamente. Quando però la settimana precedente erano scoppiate le proteste, il Profeta e altri giornali del mondo magico avevano iniziato una vera e propria ‘caccia al gay sotto mentite spoglie’ tra le personalità più in vista. Erano seguite parecchie insinuazioni riguardo una ‘particolare’ amicizia tra Silente e Grindelwald, quando entrambi erano ancora in vita e studenti a Hogwarts. Harry, conscio del loro passato burrascoso, aveva sempre sospettato l’esistenza di una relazione segreta fra i due, sebbene il vecchio preside non ne avesse mai fatto cenno, e con il passare degli anni dopo la sua morte il rispetto profondo che nutriva nei suoi confronti era accresciuto anche per via della sua capacità di discrezione.   
Perciò, al di là della sua aperta posizione contro qualsiasi forma di violenza e a favore della parità dei diritti, lo schieramento di Harry contro le azioni del Ministero avrebbe potuto essere letto come un omaggio alla memoria del suo mentore. Peccato che fosse l’unico, nel Quartier Generale, a pensarla così. 

“Dai, amico, concentrati! Mi sembra di star giocando con il gatto di zia Muriel! Se non ti andava di giocare, potevi dirmelo...” si lamentò Ron, guardando l’alfiere di Harry russare, disteso su un riquadro scuro.  
“Scusa! Come puoi pretendere che riesca a giocare, con quello che succede. Per esempio, hai idea di cosa dirà il Profeta del fatto che sono l’unico Auror ad aver lasciato l’edificio senza attaccare i protestanti? Non ci voglio nemmeno pensare!” sospirò Harry, con rabbia.   
Allo sguardo preoccupato di Hermione, Ron osò un ennesimo tentativo di riportare la conversazione su binari meno angosciosi. “Di’ la verità, hai paura che ti stracci anche stavolta, eh? Ammetto che sfidare me è praticamente senza senso, visto che ho la vittoria certa...”  
Inquieto, Harry scostò la sedia e si alzò, abbandonando amici e scacchiera. “Dove vai, ora?” protestò Ron. “La partita non è ancora finita!”  
“Senti, Ron, scusami. Non riesco proprio a concentrarmi, adesso,” rispose Harry, adocchiando il suo pedone che tentava di ripararsi dalle testate della regina di Ron. “Vado un attimo in bagno.”  
Si allontanò dal tavolo e da due preoccupati Ron e Hermione e fece per dirigersi verso la toilette, quando la porta del café si aprì e un mago alto e biondo gli andò a sbattere contro. 

“Che cavolo, stia attento!” sbottò la figura sottile.  
“Oh, scusi, non- MALFOY!?” disse Harry, spalancando gli occhi. Se le lenti magiche non lo ingannavano, quello era proprio lui. I due non si erano più rivisti dalla Battaglia Finale, se si escludevano le fugaci occasioni in cui Draco si era presentato in tribunale, quale parte del processo contro i Mangiamorte, dal quale era uscito illeso, poiché le costanti minacce subite dall’inizio della guerra erano valse a dimostrare come il suo coinvolgimento fosse stato estorto con il ricatto.  
“Potter?! Ah, allora è vero, i guai non vengono mai da soli,” sbuffò Malfoy, dopo qualche istante di incertezza.  
“Potrei dire lo stesso,” disse Harry, fissandolo irato.  
“Ehm, scusate, quanto deve durare questo scambio di idee davanti la porta? Vorrei poter ordinare il mio chai latte.”  
Un ragazzo di colore slanciato e vestito di un completo skinny cut sgusciò di lato e, spintonando ‘casualmente’ Harry, si diresse verso il bancone.  
“Blaise, non sono più tanto sicuro di voler stare qui. Sento odore di feccia,” disse Malfoy, notando Hermione e Ron seduti poco più in là.   
“Nessuno ti obbliga a rimanere, Malfoy. E vedi di evitare certi termini,” sibilò Harry, gli occhi fissi su quel naso odiosamente dritto e familiare.   
Zabini ignorò l’amico, strascicando a mezza bocca le ordinazioni al barista.   
“Altrimenti, Potter? A proposito, che fine hanno fatto i fondi di bottiglia? Li hai venduti come cimelio a un’asta?” lo provocò Malfoy, con un ghigno.  
“Malfoy...” ringhiò Harry, protendendosi con fare intimidatorio nella sua direzione. 

Hermione scattò prontamente dal tavolo verso l’amico, posandogli cautamente una mano sulla spalla. “Harry, dai, torniamo al tavolo, lascia perdere,” sussurrò con tono gentile. Un paio di persone nel locale si voltarono verso il gruppetto, anche se la maggior parte fece del loro meglio per ignorarli. Per quanto la popolarità di Harry fosse scemata dopo la fine della guerra, c’era ancora qualcuno che si girava a rubare un’occhiata quando passeggiava in giro per Londra o entrava in un pub. La scenetta che si parava loro di fronte certo non aiutava la precaria posizione di Harry a proposito delle recenti vicende politiche. 

“Ah, vedo che il trio dei supereroi è ancora felicemente unito. Deduco che non siete rimasti a far da guardia al Ministero?” commentò sprezzante Malfoy, lanciando uno sguardo di sufficienza a Hermione.   
Harry arretrò di qualche passo e si sistemo il colletto della camicia. “Cosa ne sai tu, del Ministero?”   
“Caro Potty, ne so più di quanto tu creda. Si dà il caso, infatti, che io stia collaborando con il Corpo delle Convenzioni dei Commerci Magici come pozionista esterno. Dì un po’, chi l’avrebbe mai pensato, Draco Malfoy dalla parte dei buoni...” sogghignò il ragazzo.   
“Il Ministero ha già dei pozionisti scelti, non ha certo bisogno di collaboratori,” intervenne Hermione, guardinga.   
“Sbagliato, Granger,” disse Draco, un sorrisetto soddisfatto che si apriva sul volto. “A quanto pare, i vostri pozionisti così qualificati non riescono a mettere a punto alcune pozioni più complesse e sono stati costretti ad avvalersi dell’aiuto del personale del San Mungo.”  
“Tu! Al San Mungo! Che succede, un Malfoy che lav-” Harry si bloccò appena in tempo, ricordandosi di come parecchie famiglie precedentemente sostenitrici di Voldemort fossero state condannate al pagamento di un’ingente somma a titolo di risarcimento per i propri crimini di guerra, finendo sul lastrico a pochi anni dalla conclusione dei processi. Per quanto Harry provasse ancora un senso di rivalità nei confronti di Draco, si rendeva conto che l’odio provato nei suoi confronti ai tempi di Hogwarts ormai non era che un labile ricordo, sostituito piuttosto da una sorta di fastidiosa intolleranza.   
“...volevo dire, un Malfoy, ehm, che lavora per il Governo. Wow, ehm...” borbottò, ottenendo in risposta un’occhiata gelida e un silenzio imbarazzante.   
“Sì, beh, non preoccuparti Sfregiato, è solo una collaborazione temporanea,” ribattè Malfoy dopo qualche secondo. “Sei mesi e poi mi tolgo dalle palle. Figurarsi se ho voglia di lavorare in un posto che per far fronte a una stupida protesta fa evacuare gli uffici!” Quindi si allontanò dai due e si diresse verso il tavolo dove Zabini era già seduto, intento a sorseggiare una bevanda color caramello da un alto bicchiere di vetro. 

“Ha ragione, chi l’avrebbe mai detto, incappare in Malfoy dopo tutto questo tempo,” sussurrò Hermione.   
“Già, esattamente quello che mi ci voleva stamattina,” rispose Harry, tornando al tavolo, dove Ron lo fissava curioso.   
“Ma era davvero Malfoy, quello? Che diamine di fa qui?!” sbottò l’amico.  
“Lavora come collaboratore pozionista esterno per le Convenzioni dei Commerci Magici al Ministero. Sembra che abbiano evacuato anche i loro uffici,” disse Hermione, giocherellando con il cucchiaino.   
“Whaa,” guaì Ron. “Il furetto in giro al lavoro! Che schifo! E in coppia con quell’altro cretino, ovviamente! Lo sapevate voi, che Zabini è stato assunto nella Squadra per la Cancellazione della Magia Accidentale? Me lo aveva detto Angelina. Dove si andrà a finire, i Serpeverde al Ministero, “ aggiunse con un sospiro, sconsolato.   
“Forse dovresti andare oltre le rivalità, che ne dici? Non sono questi i problemi ora...” ribatté Harry, stizzito. L’ultima cosa che voleva, a dirla tutta, era rivangare vecchi rancori scolastici. “Credo che mi limiterò a ignorarli,” disse, massaggiandosi le palpebre con i polpastrelli.   
Ron emise un verso sconsolato. “Cavoli, Harry, sei intrattabile oggi! Come fa mia sorella a sopportarti, quando hai un umore del genere? Ti preoccupi troppo, dai retta a me. Vedrai che in un paio di giorni i giornali si saranno già dimenticati di tutto.”  
“Sono d’accordo, Harry. Lascia perdere, distraiti, esci con Ginny. Le cose si aggiusteranno da sole,” gli sorrise Hermione.   
Già, forse avevano ragione. In effetti, stava esagerando non era necessario preoccuparsi in quel modo. Forse dopo i tumulti di quei giorni, il polverone si sarebbe dissipato e tutto sarebbe tornato come prima. Forse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver letto fin qui :)


	3. Owl me, maybe?

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Cold day, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my address,  
So owl me, maybe!

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my address,  
So owl me, maybe!

Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe? (modificata dalla sottoscritta.)

 

Harry distolse per un attimo lo sguardo dalla cartella che stava esaminando, per soffermarsi a contemplare il panorama fuori dalla finestra del suo ufficio. Era una grigia mattinata di fine novembre e nuvole grandi e cupe minacciavano di scatenare un temporale da lì a qualche ora. Sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli, tornando a dedicarsi alla lettura del fascicolo. Sperava, in qualche modo, che quel lavoro tedioso si rivelasse interessante, a un certo punto. Si trattava di un caso di commercio illegale di Tentacula Velenosa, un ingrediente tristemente noto in campo di contraffazione di manufatti Oscuri. Il Quartier Generale degli Auror era stato coinvolto nel caso, in realtà di responsabilità dell’Ufficio Regolazioni e Controllo delle Creature Magiche, nell’eventualità di un ritrovamento di qualche artefatto ritenuto potenzialmente pericoloso. 

“...si è ritenuto pertanto necessario, previa catalogazione del reperto sotto la dicitura di Beni Non Commerciabili di Classe C, richiedere una collaborazione con il Quartier Generale Auror, Dipartimento Ministeriale 12, Sezione 5...”

Le parole iniziarono a confondersi fra di loro in una tarantella disordinata di lettere e numeri, mentre le palpebre di Harry si facevano sempre più pesanti e la sua testa più leggera. All’ennesimo dondolio del capo verso il mento, Harry si alzò di scatto in piedi e si strofinò le mani sul volto, cercando disperatamente di darsi una svegliata.  
“Mi serve un altro caffè,” mormorò. Quindi coprì in poche falcate la distanza che lo separava dalla porta e la spalancò, uscendo dall’ufficio. Si incamminò per il corridoio, e si diresse verso la piccola aula ristoro in cui era stato allestito un tavolo con delle caraffe contenenti diverse bevande, incantate per rimanere costantemente calde. Aveva afferrato quella del caffè e si stava apprestando a versarne una tazza, quando Ron sbucò da un lato dell’androne con una scatola di ciambelle in mano e varcò la soglia della stanzetta. 

“Ehi, Harry. Non riesci a svegliarti nemmeno tu? Noi siamo alle prese con un cavillo per la regolazione della Finta Wronski nella partite della prossima stagione. Dicono che sia colpa dei Cannoni! Non possono fare una variazione, che subito vengono accusati di gioco sporco! Che roba...” borbottò Ron. Harry si limitò a rivolgergli un sorriso stiracchiato e a sorseggiare dalla sua tazza. Da quando l’amico era stato assunto nell’Ufficio Per i Giochi e gli Sport Magici, scambiare due chiacchiere con lui nelle brevi pause dal lavoro era diventato piuttosto monotono.  
“E a te, come va?”  
E sembrava anche che la dose di caffeina mattutina di Ron fosse decisamente più forte della sua.  
“Bene, sto lavorando su un caso, niente di interessante davvero.”  
Ron lo guardò in tralice e abbassò la voce. “Tutto a posto con... Sai, quella cosa di due settimane fa?”  
“Oh. Sì, tutto normale, non... Non ho avuto più problemi. Grazie per avermelo chiesto,”  
“Ah, figurati Harry. Mi dispiace non essere riusciti a fare una chiacchierata giù al Paiolo come ai vecchi tempi,” disse Ron, sorridente. Quindi si chinò verso di lui, sussurrando. “Sai, Hermione... Mi tiene alle strette! Con i preparativi per il matrimonio e tutto! Dammi retta, prendila con calma con mia sorella!”

Harry tentò una risata solidale, ripensando agli eventi delle due ultime settimane. In seguito ai tumulti per la protesta della comunità gay e alla successivamente rinominata ‘presa del Ministero’, le cose si erano più o meno calmate, anche se non del tutto risolte. La comunità di maghi omosessuali aveva ottenuto l’emanazione di un Decreto per la Tutela Ragionevole della Libertà di Stampa Magica da parte del Ministero. Questo, si supponeva, avrebbe evitato loro qualsiasi tipo di attacco sulle testate giornalistiche della Gran Bretagna, sebbene il Ministro non si fosse pronunciato riguardo gli assalti dei locali e dei pub ‘gay’. La vicenda non aveva ancora avuto ripercussioni, ma il malcontento generale dei maghi appartenenti alla comunità e nei confronti degli Auror e il Ministero era tangibile. Come se non bastasse, Harry era stato testimone di voci di corridoio che ponderavano su future retate a sorpresa di piccole squadre di Auror in borghese, delle quali non era stato messo ‘ufficialmente’ al corrente o alle quali tanto meno gli era stato chiesto di partecipare. Nonostante la ripresa della routine lavorativa e il progressivo diradarsi delle apparizioni del nome di Harry sulla carta stampata, infatti, la vita in ufficio era comunque lungi dall’essere facile. Il distacco, la freddezza e le frecciatine a mezza bocca da parte dei suoi colleghi Auror erano diventati, per quanto celati dietro a un formale rispetto – più della sua carica e del suo nome che di lui – delle vere e proprie costanti giornaliere da un mese a quella parte.  
Si sentiva quasi come se fosse stato catapultato di nuovo al settimo anno a Hogwarts, in una sorta di replica semi-seria del periodo in cui era costretto a nascondersi a causa di una taglia sulla sua testa e l’etichetta di Indesiderabile Numero Uno. Questa volta, almeno, c’era Ginny era con lui. Si erano fidanzati dopo la caduta di Voldemort e le cose erano andate piuttosto bene, fino ad allora. Si volevano bene, progettavano di andare a vivere insieme entro l’anno successivo e magari sposarsi, quando Ginny avesse completato il corso all’Accademia per diventare giocatrice professionista di Quidditch. 

Riscuotendosi dai propri pensieri, lanciò un Tergeo alla tazza ormai vuota e si rivolse all’amico. “Ron, devo davvero tornare in ufficio, altrimenti non finirò mai di leggere quella palla di fascicolo.”  
“Ma certo, Harry! Anche io, sai, ho un sacco di lavoro,” bofonchiò lui. 

Harry fece per voltarsi e ritornare verso la porta della sua sezione, quando un ragazzo alto si fece largo tra le sedie, seguito da un’altra figura in abito scuro, che gli regalò una spallata mentre si avvicinava al tavolino.  
“Umph! Davvero divertente, Zabini!”  
“Sta diventando una ricorrenza? Pause caffè con pezzenti e fenomeni da baraccone,” disse Malfoy, versandosi una tazza di tè. “E un Earl Grey di pessima qualità,” contratta in una smorfia. “Ormai il Ministero non sa più a cosa tagliare i fondi, eh?”  
Ron roteò gli occhi. “Malfoy, come già ribadito, non sei obbligato a restare.” Sembrò seguire il consiglio di Harry, visto il suo sforzo di evitare una risposta piccata che li avrebbe ricondotti in un baleno ai puerili scontri da corridoio di Hogwarts. Una sfumatura che Malfoy, al contrario, parve non cogliere.  
“Bel completo, Potty. Dì, per adeguarti al tuo compare ti sei dato al riciclo?” chiese sarcastico, lanciando un’occhiata ai jeans di Harry, strappati all’altezza del ginocchio. Ginny aveva insistito perché li comprasse, assicurandogli che fossero l’ultima moda fra i Babbani e che lei li trovava molto sexy. Malfoy non era d’accordo, apparentemente.  
Memore della promessa di mostrarsi superiore e fare fede alla propria maturità professionale, Harry bofonchiò un insulto e distolse lo sguardo per posarlo su Zabini, che invece dava loro le spalle e sembrava ignorarli. Si chiese se quel ragazzo pronunciasse mai più di cinque parole di fila. Quindi si rivolse di nuovo a Ron.  
“Bé, allora io vado. Magari domani andiamo al Paiolo?”  
Ron sorrise in risposta. “Mi ci vorrebbe proprio! Mandami un gufo, stasera.”  
“Mandami un gufo, Potty!” La vocetta scema di Malfoy riecheggiò nella stanza. “Uh, un gufo di Potty, che emozione!”  
Zabini fece una risatina da dietro la sua tazza e Harry decise di mandare al diavolo i suoi buoni propositi.  
“E smettila, Malfoy! Sei ridicolo! Chi credi di voler provocare, con queste battute da moccioso?!” sbottò.  
“A giudicare dalla tua reazione, te.”

Quel ghigno familiare fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. E anche lui, letteralmente. Scattando verso Malfoy, con l’intento di afferrarlo per il bavero della sua giacca da upper-class e fare non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa, Harry inciampò su una sedia spuntata dal nulla davanti ai suoi piedi e planò su Draco. Alle sue spalle, gli parve di cogliere un’altra risatina di Zabini.  
“Cazzo, Potter, vuoi stare attento!” sbottò Malfoy, tentando di toglierselo di dosso.  
“La lente!”  
“Che?!”  
“La lente! Ho perso una lente!”  
“Quindi ora cosa sei, semi-cieco? Che meraviglia, Sfregiato.”

Strofinandosi l’occhio destro e cercando di mettere a fuoco la visuale con il sinistro, Harry si allontanò da Malfoy. Nel farlo, notò, grazie alla vicinanza, che la sua giacca era leggermente lisa sui polsini e aveva un bottone in meno. A proposito di pezzenti, si disse. Un pensiero che tuttavia scacciò subito dalla mente, ricordandosi delle difficoltà economiche di Draco. 

“Tutto a posto, amico? E levati, Malfuretto!” Anche Ron sembrava essersi scordato del suo labile tentativo di mantenere una facciata minimamente indifferente.  
“Sì, ho un paio di lenti di ricambio in ufficio, non preoccuparti.”  
Alzò quindi lo sguardo su Draco, che lo fissava ghignante come al solito. Che cosa patetica!  
“Guarda che dicevo sul serio, Potter. Mandamelo, quel gufo.”

Per un attimo, un silenzio imbarazzante e fuori luogo si impadronì della stanzetta. Lo sguardo di Harry rimase fisso negli occhi di Malfoy per un secondo di troppo, fino a che Zabini non risucchiò il suo caffè in modo eccessivamente rumoroso e Ron non tirò verso di sè Harry per una manica della camicia.  
“Va a farti fottere, Malfoy, togliti dalle scatole e fammi tornare a lavorare,” sbottò infine Harry.

Quindi, si diresse a grandi passi verso la porta che dava sul corridoio, seguito da Ron, non senza degnare di un’occhiata gli altri due. 

“Come rovinarsi una pausa. E poi, che voleva dire? ‘Mandamelo quel gufo’... Che imbecille!” asserì Ron.  
“Non lo so e ripeto, non mi interessa nulla di quello che combina Malfoy.”  
“Già... Bé, allora a dopo, Harry. Buona giornata.”  
“Sì, anche a te,” gli sorrise Harry, una mano sulla maniglia. “Ciao.”

Dopo aver recuperato con un Accio una lente nuova, Harry si rimise al lavoro, cercando di concentrarsi sul quel maledetto fascicolo da finire, di certo un proposito non facile. La sua mente continuava a rimbalzare da un pensiero all’altro, nessuno di essi inerente al lavoro che doveva sbrigare.  
I colleghi che lo tenevano a distanza, la stampa, Malfoy al Ministero. Malfoy al Ministero. No, decisamente questo non era qualcosa di cui si voleva e doveva preoccupare. Era fastidioso e a tratti sgradevole il modo in cui le sue riflessioni si concentravano, quasi contro la sua volontà, su quel bastardo spocchioso. La sua presenza sul suo posto di lavoro sembrava solamente rendere più pressante la sensazione di essere ritornato agli anni della sua adolescenza, quando era un facile bersaglio per chi lo circondava. A ciò si aggiungeva la delusione di non essere riuscito appieno a comportarsi come l’adulto che era e di essersi lasciato pungere da quella situazione come da un freccia tra le scapole. 

La porta si spalancò di slancio, facendo sussultare Harry sulla sedia. Uno dei suoi colleghi, Rastrick, spuntò dalla soglia. “Potter, una visita per te,” annunciò. “E, nel caso in cui te ne fossi dimenticato, gli esterni non sono ammessi nel Quartier Generale. Non vorrei che ti fossi messo in testa che per te si facciano eccezioni,” appena prima di allontanarsi, lasciando l’uscio spalancato.  
Harry si alzo in piedi stancamente, con uno sbuffo esasperato. “Figurarsi, chi se lo sogna,” borbottò a bassa voce. Ormai si era abituato a quel genere di trattamenti da un mese a quella parte. 

“Ehi, ciao.” Ginny fece capolino da dietro lo stipite. “Scusa, non volevo crearti problemi,” disse, mortificata.  
“No, non c’entri. É normale, fidati,” la rassicurò Harry.  
“Oh, bé... Sai, passavo di qui, ho finito prima gli allenamenti oggi. Volevo solo salutarti, vedere come andava,” disse la ragazza. “Io penso che dovresti rivolgerti a un superiore, già te l’ho detto.”

Harry sapeva a cosa alludeva. Lei, forse in misura maggiore rispetto ai suoi sostenitori, si era indignata della coalizione ‘anti-Potter’ che si era creata al Quartier Generale. La sua indole combattiva e un po’ sfacciata si era scontrata con una realtà che faticava ad accettare, soprattutto vedendo come Harry ne soffrisse. Quello che Ginny non riusciva a capire, però, erano gli sforzi di Harry di passare più inosservato possibile e il suo desiderio, non espresso, che tutto finisse il più presto possibile senza che lui fosse costretto a protestare più apertamente di quanto non avesse già fatto attraverso il suo palese rifiutandosi di unirsi alle retate. 

“Hai ragione,” mormorò, “dovrei. Magari però la smetteranno prima di quanto crediamo, no? Forse le misure estreme non sono sempre una soluzione.”  
Lo sguardo che Ginny gli rivolse gli fece capire che non era per nulla d’accordo con la sua proposta e che il suo tentativo di liquidarla era miseramente fallito. La ragazza si scostò i capelli da una spalla e lo fissò, apprensiva. “Come vuoi tu. Se ti va, stasera ne riparliamo. Ti chiamo via camino, ok?”  
Harry le sorrise, grato che evitasse di rigirare il dito nella piaga. “Va bene. Grazie per essere passata.” Avvicinandosi, la baciò piano sulle labbra. “Lascia perdere quello che ha detto Rastrick, mi fa sempre piacere vederti. E mi piacciono le sorprese,” sussurrò.  
Ginny sorrise e gli poggiò una mano sul fianco. “Sono contenta. A dopo, allora.”

La giornata in ufficio passò tranquillamente e si rivelò indaffarata come al solito, fra altri e bassi. Una cartella incendiata per sbaglio, una petizione dall’Ufficio Creature Magiche per introdurre la possibilità di eleggere gli Elfi Domestici all’interno della Confederazione Internazionale dei Maghi e la richiesta di rifornimenti di Essenza di Dittamo per gli Auror in missione. Dopo Rastrick quella mattina, nessuno prese particolarmente di mira Harry, evento per cui lui fu grato. 

Si fece cadere a peso morto sul divano sformato, una volta rientrato al numero 12 di Grimmauld Place. Alla fine della guerra, Harry aveva ripreso possesso del vecchia dimora di famiglia di Sirius e vi si era trasferito. Non gli piaceva particolarmente, era un’antica casa ormai fatiscente con una moltitudine di oggetti stravaganti. Tuttavia aveva ottenuto una buona posizione al Ministero solo l’anno prima, dopo aver completato i corsi per Auror, e non poteva ancora permettersi di acquistare un suo appartamento o tanto meno rimodernare l’abitazione dove risiedeva al momento. Il denaro che aveva ereditato dai suoi genitori più di vent’anni prima era stato per la maggior parte investito nella sua istruzione post-Hogwarts.  
Ogni tanto si chiedeva quanto ancora avrebbe dovuto lavorare per potersi finalmente ‘sistemare’ e trasferire in un posto che avrebbe potuto davvero chiamare suo. Sospirò e con un lungo fischio chiamò Èamonn, l’allocco che aveva acquistato dopo la morte di Edvige. Si era ricordato che aveva promesso a Ron di spedirgli un gufo per mettersi d’accordo sull’uscita della sera successiva. Mentre afferrava un quadrato di pergamena dal tavolino accanto al divano e intingeva la piuma nel calamaio, si chiese quanto sarebbe stato ilare se, invece, avesse mandato quel messaggio a Malfoy. D’altronde, era stato lo stesso Draco a suggerirglielo quella mattina, no?

Si ritrovò a ridacchiare tra sé e sé e a scuotere la testa, divertito. Come gli venivano certe idee in mente... Un gufo a Malfoy, sì, come no. Per chiudere la giornata in bellezza. Legò la pergamena arrotolata alla zampetta di Éamonn e scandì: “All’appartamento di Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger.”  
Agitò appena la bacchetta per richiudere la finestra e seguì con sguardo pigro il volatile che si librava nel cielo. Quindi reclinò il capo sullo schienale, beandosi del calore del fuoco che proveniva dal caminetto acceso. Fuori, i primi fiocchi di neve della stagione avevano iniziato, soffici, a cadere.


	4. Come In, Please

Once upon a time I was the survived boy  
There was no eye in me for you to hide  
Head low don’t show oceans in my eyes  
As the waves clap goodbye to sorrow

Voldy’s on the mountain yellin at the bloody sky  
Sirius is in the mirror actin out another life  
Lucius in the graveyard singin ‘everybody dies’  
And I am in the tower with a sentimental eye  
I am in the tower singin sentimental lies

Hopped up on a magic train with Thestrals you can hide  
That way no storm could follow our tomorrows  
But shackled to a chest full of magic thunder  
All hail to death’s boy-wonder

Sometimes said it’s suntime  
Let it sunshine on my mind

All the same its conscience waiting  
Cross the line

(di Edward and The Magnetic Zeros – modificata dalla sottoscritta)

 

Il titolo sul Profeta risplendeva a caratteri cubitali, urlando che il Ministero, dopo i tumulti a Diagon Alley, aveva apertamente dichiarato battaglia alla oramai ben nota comunità LGBT magica. La foto allegata all’articolo mostrava l’entrata del Ghirigoro circondata dagli Auror che lanciavano incantesimi a diversi libri volanti, mentre le lunghe vesti di alcuni maghi e streghe in fuga sfarfallavano nell’angolo in basso a destra. Draco lanciò un’ultima occhiata al quotidiano, pensieroso e vagamente infastidito. Preferiva distaccarsi da tali eventi, che riteneva piuttosto triviali, tuttavia non poteva evitare di reputare il comportamento degli Auror incivile e obsoleto e di accigliarsi chiedendosi che tipo di ripercussioni la sua collaborazione con il Ministero avrebbe avuto sulla sua posizione sociale, nel caso le sommosse si fossero ulteriormente inasprite. 

“Hai visto che è successo giù a Diagon Alley martedì?”  
Zabini, seduto di fronte a lui nella solita saletta del caffé del Ministero, alzò appena gli occhi dal tomo che sfogliava pigro. “Visto. Che bassezza,” mormorò, prima di volgere di nuovo gli occhi alle pagine. Blaise non era mai stato esattamente un gran compagno di chiacchiere, una caratteristica che in genere Draco apprezzava e che gli consentiva, spesso, di gestire la situazione a suo piacere in diversi contesti sociali. Tuttavia, a volte non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto intavolare una conversazione più spigliata con lui, che reputava una conoscenza fidata. Sapeva purtroppo quanto il suo desiderio non fosse realistico, considerata la rigorosa sequela di regole con cui entrambi erano stati educati, retaggio del loro ormai sepolto rango familiare e del caro vecchio prestigio Serpeverde. Come spesso accadeva, perciò, avviò una discussione mascherata da monologo, dove lui proferiva opinioni e l’altro annuiva assorto.  
“Chissà, magari un paio di quelle letture sono anche interessanti. Non che si possa chiedere troppo alla plebaglia del Ministero, l’ultimo libro che avranno letto sarà stato Le avventure di Martin Miggs, il Babbano Matto.”  
Un sopracciglio guardingo si alzò al di là della copertina rigida  
“Sai benissimo che non sei tu quello di cui parlo!” si affrettò a dire Draco perentorio, rendendosi conto che in effetti anche Zabini faceva teoricamente parte della suddetta plebaglia in quanto impiegato ministeriale. Dopo un breve schiarimento di voce, tanto per scacciar via un principio di tiepido imbarazzo, il soliloquio proseguì.  
“Se ci fosse una migliore ottimizzazione delle strategie e priorità nel dipartimento Auror, penso che nessuno si tedierebbe troppo riguardo dei titoli non ... ortodossi in libreria,” rimuginò. Il nuovo Ministro Stump, infatti, sembrava aver dimostrato qualche riserbo sulla propaganda di volumi divulgativi delle tematiche omosessuali nelle librerie del mondo magico e gli Auror avevano reagito a quell’ incertezza attaccando facinorosamente il più noto rivenditore di libri e articoli letterari a Londra. In realtà non era affatto sorpreso dall'esitazione del Ministro a schierarsi in difesa della minoranza insorta. Il ricordo della distruzione provocata dalla fazione Purosangue al seguito di Voldemort era ancora troppo fresco perchè l'insorgere di una nuova minoranza scontenta dell'ordine delle cose potesse non fare più paura. L'ultima volta troppo sangue era stato versato, e Draco stesso aveva perso la sua vecchia vita e ogni genere di privilegio derivante dal suo essere un Malfoy. Una nota dolente, per lui, ancora. Si osservò distrattamente le mani, una volta inanellate dallo stemma di famiglia, la mente che cercava di nuotare lontana da rimorsi e malinconie, da ricordi di un altro tempo.  
“Stump deve andarci piano con il mostrare le proprie simpatie verso le minoranze. Pensa un po’, un nuovo Signore Osc... Arcobaleno!” rifletté, un po’ sprezzante.  
“Non tutte le minoranze sono comandate da uno scellerato assassino,” controbatté una voce che non somigliava a quella di Zabini, a meno che non avesse tracannato una Polisucco nel corso degli ultimi due minuti. La capigliatura scura di Potter fece capolino dal bancone dove erano disposte le caraffe incantate di acqua calda. Preso dai suoi rimuginamenti, non si era reso conto della sua entrata nella stanzetta e si sentì improvvisamente vulnerabile perché colto in un momento di riflessione. Si risistemò dritto sulla sedia e si rimpossessò del suo contegno distaccato.  
“Forse no, ma non mi sorprenderei se ne spuntasse uno a breve, visto il lancio di pozioni esplosive rinforzate da parte vostra.”  
Harry si voltò, risoluto. “Da parte nostra? Ti faccio notare che io non sto smantellando librerie a Diagon Alley in questo momento.”  
“Poco importa, ufficialmente sei ancora parte del dipartimento,” sbruffò Draco con una scrollata di spalle. “Anche se robaccia come il Cavillo ci sta dando dentro con le varie teorie di ‘gay Potter’ e ‘sessualità - repressa – Potter’. Di’ un po’, Sfregiato, ti sei dato alla vita mondana?” lo provocò, le braccia incrociate al petto.  
Le labbra di Harry si arricciarono in una smorfia sarcastica. “Immagino che il fatto che io abbia una compagna stabile ti sia passato inosservato. Ah, aspetta, magari pensi sia una copertura? Nemmeno provo a spiegarti che una scelta anti-violenta non ha sempre secondi fini. Tempo sprecato con te!”  
Di nuovo quella fastidiosa sensazione di balzo temporale, di nuovo quell’instabilità che scaturiva lampi di rabbia tramutati in frecciate che non riusciva a evitare. Non gli interessava troppo non ferire Malfoy, anzi, ne traeva una certa soddisfazione, ma non accettava quel repentino cambio di atteggiamento che lo faceva sentire meno adulto, meno in controllo. Era una cosa che letteralmente odiava di se stesso. Un nervo scoperto che due settimane prima si era improvvisamente risvegliato da un sereno letargo di sei anni. E poi, c’era quella cosa...  
Malfoy si raddrizzò ancora una volta sulla sedia, con la parvenza di non aver udito la sfuriata di Harry, gli occhi intenti a scrutare una sezione della parete di fronte a sé.  
“Ciao, Harry! Hai letto l’articolo del Pro.. Ah.” Alla vista del resto degli occupanti della sala, Granger rallentò la camminata frettolosa e abbassò la mano con cui brandiva il quotidiano. Zabini si curvò ulteriormente sul suo testo, tutt’a un tratto vivacemente interessato all’indice dei capitoli.  
“Ehi, Hermione,” sospirò Harry, una mano a massaggiarsi la fronte. “Sì, non ci stiamo facendo una bella figura, eh?” sorrise mesto.  
“Ma tu non c’entri e lo sai! Il comportamento scorretto degli Auror non dipende da te e sai che hai chi è dalla tua parte,” lo rincuorò Hermione. Come no, pensò. Lei, Ron, i resto dei Weasley, qualche vecchio compagno ex-Grifondoro e forse Stump, che si era semplicemente limitato a non commentare la presa di posizione di Harry e a far finta di nulla, il che aveva solamente aumentato le chiacchiere maldicenti che il Ministro stesse mostrando delicatezza verso la sospetta omosessualità di Harry. Forse avrebbe dovuto manifestare il suo affetto a Ginny più platealmente, come Lavanda e Ron al quinto anno. Quello di certo non sarebbe passato inosservato. In aggiunta a questa recente diceria, c’erano le antipatie che si era attirato nel proprio dipartimento durante i tumulti delle due settimane precedenti durante la Presa del Ministero.  
“Il tuo mancato senso di immedesimazione mi colpisce sempre, Granger,” borbottò Malfoy mentre scostava la sedia in procinto di alzarsi.  
“Nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere, grazie mille,” lo apostrofò lei diplomaticamente in rimando. Harry, tuttavia, notò l’espressione interdetta della ragazza, leggermente allarmata dal fatto che le fosse sfuggito qualcosa e si chiese se Malfoy avesse effettivamente rilevato le sue laconiche inquietudini. Lo osservò allontanarsi, percependo una parziale sensazione di sollievo. Desideroso di donare un tono più tranquillo alla conversazione, riprese la questione delle sommosse.  
“Hanno usato delle pozioni esplosive più potenti di quelle che abbiamo nelle scorte Auror. Stamattina ci è arrivata una circolare dove si richiede a tutti i dipendenti di attenersi all’uso esclusivo dei materiali disposti dal Ministero. Rastrick non l’ha presa per niente bene, arrivando ad accusare il Ministero di aver corrotto i Pozionisti per poi far ricadere la colpa sulle squadre Auror.”  
Hermione scosse la testa. “E loro non sono riusciti a individuare che tipo di composizione possa avere la pozione?”  
“No, non senza un campione. Inoltre, parecchi di loro sono impegnati nella preparazione di dosi extra di filtri doxycidi per una missione speciale in Nord Europa il prossimo mese, quindi hanno davvero poco tempo da dedicarci. Sempre che non salti tutto!” spiegò affranto. A un tratto, un’idea fugace gli balenò in mente e insonorizzò i campanelli di allarme che avevano iniziato a suonare simultaneamente da qualche parte nella sua testa.  
“Malfoy!” chiamò, prima che questi varcasse la soglia della porta verso il corridoio. Draco rallentò l’andatura, le mani in tasca in un atteggiamento casuale, tradito però dal leggero irrigidirsi della schiena.  
Come quella volta. “Aspetta!”  
Rimase in silenzio e rivolse il volto verso Potter, scrutando imperturbabile il suo sguardo, in attesa.  
“Sei molto impegnato in ufficio Convenzioni? Hai mica tempo per un consulto?” 

“Harry, sei sicuro che sia una buona idea... Voglio dire...” Non appena uscirono dalla saletta, diretti verso i propri uffici, Hermione iniziò a snocciolare le sue titubanze riguardo la pensata di Harry.  
“Perché no, è un bravo pozionista, è stato proprio il Ministero a volerlo qui, giusto?” disse Harry, lanciandole un’occhiata velatamente divertita, ma anche in cerca di approvazione. C’era una certa ilarità nelle reazioni dei suoi amici alle decisioni derivate dalla sua natura impulsiva, della quale a volte non poteva fare a meno di godere innocentemente. D’altronde, la sua lealtà e il suo affetto gli impedivano di approfittarsene e cercava sempre, in un modo o nell’altro, quel minimo di benevolenza da parte dei due, prima di avventarsi al seguito di qualche “lampo di genio”. Una lezione imparata sul campo durante gli anni di scuola.  
“E quindi ti fidi di lui al cento per cento?”  
“Naturalmente no!” sorrise. “Ma sono perfettamente in grado di tener d’occhio la situazione.”  
Prima di svoltare per l’Ufficio della Regolamentazione Magica, dove era impiegata, Hermione strinse bonariamente il braccio di Harry. “Ne sono sicura. E nella remota possibilità che succeda qualcosa, ci sarà modo di risolvere.”  
Harry seguì per un attimo l’andatura determinata dell’amica, per poi dirigersi verso il suo ufficio. Quel giorno sarebbe rimasto un paio di ore oltre il consueto orario lavorativo: si era frettolosamente accordato con Malfoy perché si incontrassero per esaminare alcuni documenti e relazioni dei Pozionisti sulle possibili composizioni della misteriosa pozione esplosiva di cui apparentmente nessuno sapeva nulla. Era già alquanto agitato all’idea, sebbene fosse stato lui a proporla. In nome della professionalità di cui amava vantarsi si costrinse a concentrarsi sul lavoro nel tentativo di non arrivare alle sei con i nervi tesi e sobbalzanti. Sapeva già che la cosa avrebbe presenziato tra di loro come un elefante in un armadio per le scope, tuttavia confidava nella sua diplomazia e nel fatto che Malfoy tenesse troppo al suo impiego, visto che non poteva contare su altri introiti, per minimizzare l’imbarazzo e dedicarsi al caso. Sarà una cosa mia, si rassicurò solerte. Se ne sarà dimenticato e io tonto che mi faccio mille paranoie per nulla.  
Le ore si rincorsero alacremente quel pomeriggio e un colpo alla porta lo fece trasalire mentre era intento nella revisione delle squadre di Auror in partenza per la Norvegia. Già le sei! Colto impreparato, scatto in piedi e si rassettò velocemente i pantaloni con un mano, mentre l’altra correva ad appiattire a caso un ciuffo di capelli. L’uscio si aprì; Draco strinse i pugni nelle tasche e trattenne involontariamente il respiro, raddrizzando le spalle in un gesto colladuato quanto automatico, quindi indirizzò lo sguardo verso Potter per poi spostarlo sul braccio sollevato a mo’ di invito. Entrò nella camera espirando sommessamente, indeciso se prender posto su una delle due poltroncine o aspettare che l’altro lo sollecitasse. Merda. Tentò di rientrare nell’ordinaria, confortante compostezza, prima di voltarsi verso Potter, che si dirigeva a un tavolo basso accantonato in un angolo.  
“Ma sì, investiamo senza ritegno in un ufficio personale per Potter, poi se il resto dei dipendenti deve bere té che sa di bubotubero non è mica un nostro problema!” sbottò. Sarcasmo, la miglior difesa contro i silenzi imbarazzanti.  
“Iniziamo già sul piede di guerra?” disse Harry, rimestando dei fascicoli impilati alla rinfusa sul tavolino. “Sarà una serata lunga,” sospirò, tirandone infine fuori uno dalla copertina color senape. “Accomodati pure”, esortò sedendosi a sua volta su una poltrona. “Allora... qui c’è la lista delle diverse teorie di formule che hanno compilato i Pozionisti ieri e l’altro ieri e qui,” indicò una pergamena con il sigillo Ministeriale, “le erbe e le radici che sono state ordinate e spedite nei laboratori nell’ultimo mese.” Alzò gli occhi su Malfoy che aveva già afferrato entrambi i documenti e li scorreva assorto. Nell’arco di quei pochi secondi sembrava essersi scrollato di dosso la ben nota insofferenza e aver indossato vesti più consone al suo ruolo professionale. Poteva farcela, poteva andar bene.  
“Non mi sembra molto probabile che i baccelli di pugnacio possano aver qualcosa a che fare con il potere della pozione,” enunciò Malfoy, accigliato.  
“Ah, no? Perché no?” mugugnò Harry, che aveva appena scoperto che il pugnacio, apparentemente, produceva baccelli.  
“Perché ritarderebbero l’esplosione per troppo tempo. E non è quel che vuoi, quando lanci pozioni-bomba a dei libri volanti.” Si passò una mano tra i capelli chiari, per poi farla scorrere distrattamente sotto il mento. Doveva essere un gesto inconscio che emergeva quando si concentrava, rifletté Harry. Malfoy espirò rumorosamente e lo fissò risoluto. “Quindi direi che possiamo depennare tutte le composizioni che contengono i baccelli dalla lista. Quante sono in tutto?”  
Harry diede una rapida occhiata alla copia della pergamena che giaceva nel fascicolo aperto. “Circa... ottanta.”  
“Ottanta?!? Ma come sono state stilate, con le carte autorimescolanti?! Se i tuoi cari Pozionisti ne sapessero qualcosa di piante, ci avrebbero alleggerito metà del lavoro!” sbuffò, indignato. Lo guardò sottecchi, ancora chino sui fascicoli, i gomiti puntellati sulle ginocchia. Dì qualcosa, dì qualcosa, Potter.  
“Il Ministero avrà risparmiato anche su di loro, evidentemente, no?” lo provocò di rimando Harry. “Bé, sarà meglio metterci all’opera,” lo spronò dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, con un’alzata di spalle.  
Lavorarono alla lista per quasi due ore, escludendo e depennando a colpi di bacchetta le formule di pozioni che, a detta di Draco, non avrebbero potuto assolutamente essere quella giusta. Harry infine si stiracchiò, provato anche dalla posizione costretta al tavolino, facendo squisitamente schioccare qualche vertebra.  
“Penso che possiamo concludere per stasera,” annunciò, soffocando uno sbadiglio. “Magari possiamo continuare la prossima settimana, se sei d’accordo, a meno che non ci siano aggiornamenti.”  
Malfoy lascio cadere la pergamena sul ripiano color mogano del tavolo. “Se non sono troppo indaffarato con il resto del lavoro,” biascicò. Eccolo di nuovo, svestito del ruolo da pozionista competente, il cipiglio altero. Devo pur sempre proteggermi. Potter, ridicolo com’era, forse si aspettava da lui condiscendenza e tolleranza, così, da un giorno all’altro.  
Ancora una volta, le parole scattarono prima che i pensieri potessero filtrarle. “Ah, ovviamente domattina firmo un gufo per la Segreteria Ministeriale, così ti accreditano gli straordinari.” Già mentre l’ultima vocale rotolava fuori dalle labbra, Harry si accorse dell’espressione improvvisamente mesta e rigida sul volto di Malfoy. Cretino. Cretino.  
“Non è per quello,” Draco sibilò, scattando in piedi mentre allontanava da sé la poltrona.  
“Non mi stavo riferendo a niente! Era così, per dire,” rispose Harry, allarmato. Non avrebbe affatto voluto rendere quella collaborazione professionale più pesante di quel che già non fosse, ma Malfoy non gli offriva un minimo di indulgenza. L’atmosfera di imbarazzo riprese, repentina, ad aleggiare nell’ufficio, come un lenzuolo spesso e troppo avvolgente.  
Draco scrutò il soffitto e poi posò di nuovo lo sguardo su Potter, che lo fissò di rimando, gli occhi che brillavano intrepidi. Sembrò quasi che i secondi passassero più lentamente. Il timbro basso della voce di Malfoy ruppe il silenzio cristallino e ridestò Harry come un buffo di vento.  
“Ancora ti ricordi, eh?”


	5. Your Girlfriend's Face

_ Your Girlfriend’s face  _

__

__So I've taken an Avada out on you  
I have hired a Dementor to do what they do  
He will do his best to do his worst  
After he's kissed up your girlfriend first

__  
I said he'll do his worst  
To your girlfriend first  
  
'Cause I've hired a Dementor for her too  
For stealing my Potty and making me blue  
He'll have to hose off Grimmauld place  
After a kiss on your girlfriend's face  
  
I want the whole bloody place  
Wet with your girlfriend's face  
  
So I've taken a Crucio out on y'all  
For making me feel infinitely small  
In the evenings I devise your death  
Being buried alive on magic meth  
  
Scarhead, I'd give you death  
By, by, by magic meth

_ ( _ di The Magnetic Fields - modificata dalla sottoscritta _)_

Harry mantenne lo sguardo su Malfoy e si aggiustò lentamente contro lo schienale della poltrona. Gli sembrava che il macigno di pietra sopra il suo petto si fosse sollevato quel tanto che bastava da consentirgli di riprendere a respirare. Parallelamente, una diversa sensazione di disagio gli si riversò da qualche parte tra lo stomaco e la gola. 

“Certo che mi ricordo,” rispose. “Non credo che potrò mai dimenticare nessun dettaglio della notte in cui è morta una delle persone a cui abbia tenuto di più nella mia vita,” il tono della voce colmo di amarezza. 

“E’ passato tanto tempo... Non è più così terribile ripensarci.” Poté percepire l’imbarazzo zampettare sotto la pelle di Malfoy e tingergli le guance. La sua indole coraggiosa e istintiva, tuttavia, lo spinse a proseguire. 

“Forse per te,” asserì, laconico. “Ma credo comunque che faremo meglio a chiarire il prima possibile, visto che avrò bisogno di lavorare con te nelle prossime settimane e non mi va per niente di doverlo fare in un’atmosfera ancora più tesa della solita.” 

L’elefante invisibile iniziò a dimenarsi piano in un angolo dell’ufficio, avvicinandosi a piccoli passi. Draco fece del suo meglio per mostrarsi calmo e disinteressato, in contrasto con la presa ferrea della sua mano destra sullo schienale della poltroncina. Preferì non dire nulla, non sicuro di potersi fidare della sua voce in quel momento. Potter inspirò a fondo, si alzò e continuò il discorso, colmando cautamente un po’ della distanza fra loro. 

“So che sei stato costretto e so che, per quanto tu fossi fedele a tuo padre, non avresti mai avuto il coraggio di uccidere, davvero. Questo è già stato chiarito al processo.”

“Gli sono ancora fedele,” puntualizzò Malfoy, categorico. 

“Va bene, ma non hai mai seriamente creduto nelle loro idee, quelle dei Mangiamort-“

“Certo che credevo nelle loro idee! E credo ancora che alcune di esse fossero legittime!” Stava iniziando a perdere il controllo e a cedere a una rabbia istintiva, provocata dal timore di dover aggredire a muso duro chiunque gli rifilasse quella predica. 

Harry rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo, sentendo un principio di ira ribollire dentro di sé.

“Non è vero! _Alcune,_ hai detto bene, non tutte! Ti ho visto quando eri sulla torre, ti ho visto quando piangevi, quando sei... Quando eri con me, _dopo._ ”

Il velo rosato sul volto di Draco si era ormai scurito in una tonalità di rosa acceso, mentre gli occhi rimanevano fissi su una sezione dello spesso tappeto a frange che ornava il parquet. Tante, troppe immagini gli stavano pervadendo la mente; lui improvvisamente, come allora, così vulnerabile. Il corridoio buio della torre, fiondarsi giù da una scalinata, il calpestìo ritmico e veloce delle sue suole sui gradini di pietra umidi. Panico, tanto panico. Tachicardia. Non sapere dove andare. Sentire i passi tumultuosi di Rowle e Carrow dietro di lui, poco distanti, con crescente terrore. Una voce urla il suo nome, anzi il suo cognome, il cuore che balza fino in gola, lo sente, è incredibilmente doloroso. La paura causa male fisico, chi l’avrebbe mai detto. 

_ “Malfoy! Muoviti e ti ammazzo, lo giuro!” La voce di Potter era roca e sconvolta dalla rabbia, tanto da suonare più simile a un ruggito. Draco scattò verso la figura del ragazzo che si stagliava di fronte a lui e che gli teneva la bacchetta puntata contro. Lo riconosceva chiaramente, nonostante la vista appannata dalle lacrime.  _

_ “Aiutami!” gridò, fuori di sé, il suo corpo ormai impossessato dal panico. _

_ “A morire, volentieri!” _

_ “No, sul serio. Ti prego, sono dietro di me...Aiutami!” _

_ “Ch... STUPEFICIUM!” Un lampo di luce scaturì dalla bacchetta di Potter e un tonfo sordo echeggiò nell’andito. Si sentì afferrare per un braccio e strattonare precipitosamente. “Sbrigati.” La statua di una vecchia strega orba, una parola d’ordine, un passaggio nascosto nel muro e nell’arco di pochi secondi si ritrovarono addossati a una parete di pietra, nel buio. Il suo stato di shock, aggiunto all’imbarazzo e all’incertezza di come agire gli impedivano di ordinare quanto appena accaduto in un piano logico. Tentò di recuperare il respiro e calmare i singhiozzi, ormai scemati in flebili, ritimici gemiti.  _

_ “Non posso restare qui,” mormorò Potter, evitando il suo sguardo. I suoi occhi erano fermi, gelidi. “Devo andare a informare gli altri.” Ci fu un momento di silenzio, prima che sbottasse. “Tu lo sapevi! Tu... Dovevi ucciderlo! Sei un Mangiamorte! Mi fai schifo, Malfoy! Tu... Piton! Avrei dovuto capirlo anni fa! Sono un imbecille!” Le sue dita corsero freneticamente tra i capelli, le palpebre serrate e il volto torvo. In un ultimo impeto di rabbia, lo afferrò per il bavero con entrambe le mani e lo scosse vigorosamente. Draco lo lasciò fare, finché le scrollate non diminuirono progressivamente per ridursi a un debole ondeggiamento. Infine, un singulto improvviso lo spinse a lanciargli un’occhiata per sorprendersi alla vista delle lacrime che rigavano il volto dell’altro. Rimasero così, in silenzio per un po’, le mani di Harry ancora serrate alla camicia di Draco, la stretta tramutata quasi in una carezza goffa, finché Draco non racimolò abbastanza coraggio da riuscire a formulare qualcosa di concreto, sperando di non aizzare la rabbia di Potter, visibilmente provato.  _

_ “Non ho mai voluto. Non sono un assassino,” sussurrò, fermo. Potter scosse il capo, gli occhi puntati sul pavimento. “Mi hanno costretto. Mi sono odiato. Mi odio!” Non sapeva da dove diamine piombasse quell’audacia di rivelarsi così, di abbassare le difese, le maschere di sei anni di aspettative altrui, tuttavia fu una di quelle rare volte in cui lasciò l’istinto guidare le sue parole, senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze, del futuro, che in quel momento era più labile e incerto che mai.  _

_ “Non importa, comunque è successo,” asserì Harry con amarezza. Non gli importava davvero, la rabbia era scemata in un’atona sensazione di vuoto. Voleva solo... Non lo sapeva nemmeno lui, quel che voleva. Si sentiva disperato. Come Malfoy. Erano entrambi afflitti da una cupa mestizia che non offriva speranza, rifletté. Ebbe pena di se stesso, così come la ebbe per l’altro. Non ci pensò su troppo e lo avvolse in un abbraccio stretto e affranto, rubando un po’ di calore umano che solo in minima parte gli avrebbe regalato quel poco di conforto che gli serviva per rialzarsi e andare avanti, nonostante il dolore. Sentì Malfoy trattenere il respiro, sentì la rigidità del suo corpo sciogliersi cautamente, nonostante la diffidenza e lo sconcerto. Sentì anche una nuova fitta di dolore guizzargli nel petto, sentì nuove lacrime sgorgare, sentì nuovi singhiozzi farsi padroni della sua gola. Percepì, in quel turbinio disordinato di sensazioni, due braccia che lo avvinghiavano e il fiato caldo e umido di pianto di qualcuno che soffriva insieme a lui. _

_ Le loro parole sommesse, eppure distinte, fecero da contorno alla loro disperazione. _

_ “Mi dispiace.” _

_ “Anche a me. Senti, ho capito che non avevi scelta. Sono solo così... Incazzato!” La sua voce si ruppe sull’ultima sillaba e un altro impetuoso fiume di afflizione lo fece crollare.  _

_ “Lo so,” Draco lo strinse, le inibizioni ormai spazzate via da quel torrente in piena. Le sue mani gli accarezzarono le spalle e poi lo scostarono delicatamente. “Ho paura,” disse dopo qualche secondo, fissandolo tra la nebbia di lacrime. “Ho una paura del cazzo.” _

_ Harry serrò le labbra. Il suo sguardo gli apparve quasi dolce, o forse comprensivo. Non avrebbe saputo interpretarlo. “Anche io.” Posò una mano su quella di Draco, ancora sopra la sua spalla. “Non voglio arrendermi,” asserì, gli occhi improvvisamente alimentati da una nuova determinazione. Doveva tenerlo a mente, che lui non si sarebbe arreso, che incanalare quella rabbia e quella sofferenza in forza e audacia era la cosa migliore che avrebbe potuto fare.  _

_ “Sei più forte di quel che credi.” Che cliché, penso ironicamente. “E’una frase fatta da coglioni, lo so. Però lo penso veramente. E non credo me lo sentirai più dire,” concluse, con una smorfia ironica, nonostante le circostanze. Erano pur sempre due adolescenti. La presa di Potter sulla sua mano si fece più possente, i suoi occhi velati da maggiore intensità. “Grazie,” mormorò. “Se lo dici tu, allora ci credo davvero,” confidò, un sorriso lieve sulle labbra. C’era una nota fortemente surreale in quella situazione, un contesto che Harry non sarebbe mai arrivato a immaginare, nemmeno in un milione di anni. D’altronde, non si sarebbe nemmeno mai immaginato di vedere Silente morire di fronte ai suoi occhi; anzi, aveva sempre creduto che sarebbe stato lui a perire per primo. Perciò, decise di non soffermarsi troppo sul fatto che si ritrovasse a venir consolato da qualcuno che aveva ritenuto un rivale nel corso degli ultimi sei anni, ma anzi di concedersi di usare quella circostanza per dimenticare, probabilmente solo per quei pochi minuti, le inimicizie e gli sberleffi del recente passato. Lo fissò di nuovo, stavolta sentendosi nudo, vulnerabile, ma anche più se stesso, più reale. Anche Malfoy sembrava affranto ed esausto, senza più difese, tanto che non trovò nulla di inusuale nella mano che dalla spalla si era spostata alla sua guancia e negli occhi incatenati ai suoi. D’un tratto, il rumore di una corsa rocambolesca e di diversi incantesimi li ridestarono in meno di un secondo.  _

_ “HARRY!” La voce di Lupin riecheggiò nel corridoio.  _

_ “Devo andare!” si allarmò Draco, procedendo verso il passaggio nella parete.  _

_ “Aspetta!”. Si voltò un’ultima volta verso Potter, lo sguardo di nuovo mesto. Scosse la testa lentamente, scandì un “Desilludo!” e l’attimo dopo era sparito, non lasciando altro che il suono attutito dei suoi passi rapidi e cauti sul pavimento di pietra dall’altra parte dell’androne.  _

__

“Te ne vergogni? O forse te ne penti”. Le parole di Potter lo fecero ripiombare nell’ufficio ministeriale, nel presente di una bigia serata di ottobre. 

“Nessuno dei due,” rispose, tornando a guardarlo. “Solo... E’ stato uno dei miei momenti peggiori, ecco. Quindi non vedo che senso abbia rivangarlo.”

“Secondo me è stato uno di quelli migliori invece!” disse l’altro. Quell’ammissione colse Draco impreparato e gli provocò una mezza risata. 

“Ah, sì? La tua considerazione di me è anche peggiore di quel che credessi, Potter.” 

Harry, altrettanto divertito dalle sue stesse parole, si alzò e mosse un paio di passi intorno al tavolo, prima di sostare e poggiarsi alla scrivania di fronte a Malfoy. “Senti Malfoy, lo so che eravamo due ragazzini,” disse, scrollando le spalle. “Volevo solo assicurarmi che quel... _fatto_ non crei imbarazzi e che entrambi ce lo siamo buttati alle spalle. Non ho alcun interesse nel diventare tuo amico o altro, voglio solo collaborare fintanto che serva e poi che ognuno torni pure a farsi gli affari propri.”

“Nessun imbarazzo. Te l’ho già detto, è passato tanto tempo. Anche io ci tengo particolarmente a tenermi a distanza da te una volta che l’incarico sarà finito,” disse Draco, sprezzante. 

“Bene.”

“Già.”

Ci fu una manciata, un po’ troppo lunga per i gusti di entrambi, di secondi silenziosi, mentre il pachiderma rimasto nell’angolo, nel frattempo, si era comodamente sistemato su una poltrona e li guardava sornione. 

“Vuoi un bicch-“

“Forse è meglio ch-“ 

Draco si mosse in avanti un po’ troppo in fretta e contemporaneamente Harry si sollevò dalla scrivania per andargli incontro, il che si risolse in uno scontro rocambolesco tra i due, con Draco che inciampava in una piega del tappeto e Harry che tentava di frenare l’impatto con le mani. 

“Attento!”

“Tappeto del cazzo! Avranno risparmiato anche su questo di sicuro!” borbottò Draco, allontanando in fretta il volto dal petto di Harry, su cui era atterrato malamente. Con suo profondo imbarazzo, nel breve istante in cui era stato a contatto con Potter non aveva potuto evitare di respirare il profumo di pulito dei suoi abiti, miscelato a qualcosa di terribilmente simile a calore umano. 

“Sta diventando una tradizione, quella di finirci addosso ogni volta che siamo nella stessa stanza?” disse Harry, un tentativo di alleggerire l’atmosfera che invece ebbe solamente l’esito di far iniziare all’ormai noto elefante una vivace danza ballonzolante intorno a loro. 

“Mi auguro vivamente di no,” mormorò Draco in risposta. “Stai- sembri meno scemo senza occhiali,” si ritrovò infine a dire, chiedendosi allarmato da dove arrivasse quella specie di carineria. 

L’altro sollevò un sopracciglio, leggermente divertito. “Sarebbe un tentativo di complimento?”

“Forse.” Draco sperava che l’alzata di spalle e l’occhiata sarcastica bastassero a ridonargli un decoro degno del nome della sua casata e non quello di un’ameba in calore. 

Harry lo guardò sottecchi e sorrise, mentre il suo cervello doveva evidentemente aver perso la connessione con la sua mano, che stava lentamente salendo verso il volto di Malfoy per carezzargli una guancia, in una replica di un’immagine del passato ancora ben nitida nelle menti di entrambi. Gli occhi di Draco si spalancarono per poi accigliarsi in un’espressione di sorpresa e confusione. 

_ Che cazzo fai?  _

_ E’ solo un gesto di simpatia tra... colleghi, no? _

__ Certo, difatti lambiva amorevolmente le gote di Rastrick tutte le mattine, lui. Gli sembrò che il palmo della mano gli stesse andando in fiamme, così come la pelle liscia di Draco, che tuttavia non si era scostato, ma era rimasto immobile a rimirarlo con la bocca aperta. 

Un crepitìo fragoroso ruppe l’intensità del momento e la voce di Ron risuonò chiara attraverso le fiamme del camino. Harry si allontanò di scatto da Malfoy, che invece si ritrasse bruscamente verso la parete dietro di sé. 

“Harry? Harry?”

“Sì Ron, sono qui, dimmi,” scandì Harry, accovacciandosi frettolosamente di fronte al caminetto. 

“Harry! Io credo che mia sorella si aspetti che tu le stia facendo una sorpresa o qualcosa del genere, ma mi sa che inizi a sospettare che ti sia passato per la mente... Non so per quanto riesco ancora a tenerla a bada. Insomma, muoviti a venire alla Tana!” Si udì una voce femminile in lontananza. “Cazzo! _Arrivo!_ Harry, devo andare, prima che si accorgano che ti ho chiamato... Sbrigati!” 

“Merda! Il compleanno di Ginny!” realizzò Harry, una mano a schiaffeggiarsi la fronte. “Me ne sono dimenticato!” Non se ne era del tutto dimenticato, in realtà. Sapeva che sarebbe stato quella settimana e aveva già acquistato un regalo il mese scorso, ma la ragazza era via per un seminario ed era tornata solo quella mattina e le preoccupazioni al lavoro glielo avevano fatto accantonare. Si voltò verso Malfoy, guardandolo, improvvisamente a disagio. 

“Devo andare.” Paradossalmente, si ritrovò a pronunciare le stesse parole con le quali l’altro si era congedato da lui, in passato. “Ti... ti contatto per metterci d’accordo per... la prossima settimana?” disse, cercando di suonare il più casuale possibile. 

Draco gli lanciò una breve occhiata e annuì, mentre avanzava verso la porta. “Va bene,” sibilò. Poi, poco prima di aprire l’uscio e varcarlo, enunciò conciso, “Passa una bella serata.” 

Harry rimase in piedi accanto al camino, solo, gli occhi a fissare la porta. 

_ Aspetta.  _


	6. Harry

_ Harry _

_ First time Harry kissed a boy _ __  
Glow in the dark feather in the wand    
First time Harry kissed a boy  
Ministry broke down  
We work on a lost hour  
  
First time Harry kissed a boy  
Glow in the dark arrow in the heart  
First time Harry kissed a boy was an  
Echo in flames and a virgin blue owl letter  
  
At a dead end  
That's why I'm out minding my own  
All the colors in May  
Found it boring and left  
(Need a new order)  
No, no better  
Feel rush far beyond  
All that happiness feels  
Like spring of our loneliness

( _Kelly_ di When The Saints Go Machine – modificata dalla sottoscritta)

__

__

__

_ All’attenzione del Dr.Draco Lucius Malfoy:  _

_ Malfoy,  _

_ Mi scuso per averti congedato in fretta giovedì scorso. Hai tempo di fermarti di nuovo domani sera per un paio d’ore? Ho appena ricevuto la lista degli ordini che i Pozionisti hanno richiesto al Ministro per il prossimo mese, magari darle un’occhiata potrebbe aiutarci, oltre a finire di riguardare quella già iniziata. Attendo una tua risposta.  _

_ HJP.  _

__

_ All’attenzione dell’Uff.le Harry James Potter: _

_ Ho tempo. Alle ore diciotto, nel tuo ufficio.  _

_ A domani,  _

_ DLM. _

__

“Mi scusi... Permesso... Sig.Potter! Può rilasciare qualche dichiarazione per il _Profeta_? Sig. Potter!” 

“Non spinga... Lasciateci passare! Fatevi in là! Disturbatori della quiete pubblica!”

Un mago alto e dinoccolato cercava di farsi spazio tra la folla di reporter e di piume autoregistranti che svolazzavano frenetiche a forza di gomitate. 

“Potter! Buongiorn- La smetta con quella piuma o le giuro che la schianto!” 

“Buongiorno, Mockridge.” Harry si voltò per qualche secondo verso il collega, prima di chinare di nuovo il viso verso il pavimento e cercare di ripararsi dai flash delle macchine fotografiche magiche. Anche lui, come altrettanti impiegati nell’Atrio, era impegnato nel tentativo di farsi varco tra l’agguerrito gruppo di giornalisti che insisteva nell’urlare il suo nome e piazzargli piume a due centimetri dal naso. 

“Sig.Potter! Cosa ne pensa dell’ultimo attacco degli Auror ai dimostranti? Sa che uno di loro è ridotto in fin di vita al San Mungo?” gli tuonò in faccia un reporter particolarmente tenace. 

“Non ho intenzione di rilasciare dichiarazioni,” scandì Harry, spintonando per raggiungere l’ascensore nell’Atrio. Mockridge si affrettò a seguirlo, cercando di fare barriera intorno a loro a forza di bracciate, finché i due non riuscirono a infilarsi di fretta nell’ascensore e a premere il pulsante per il livello uno. Harry attese che le porte si chiudessero, barricandolo contro quell’invasione, prima di tirare un sospiro di sollievo. 

“Che razza di sanguisughe... Ma chi li ha fatti entrare?” sbottò Mockridge, scuotendo il capo. 

“Credo che Stump abbia concesso ad alcuni di loro delle targhette stampa per accedere attraverso l’ingresso visitatori, ma mi sembra chiaro che la cosa sia degenerata,” asserì Harry, pensieroso. 

“Decisamente degenerata!” 

L’ascensore si fermò al livello richiesto e Harry ne uscì, accennando un saluto con il capo al collega. Quella settimana era iniziata con il botto, letteralmente. Una nuova protesta aveva riacceso gli animi e scatenato le ire della comunità LGBT magica quando una manifestazione pacifica nei pressi di Great Hangleton aveva attirato una nuova squadra Auror, che si era accanita violentemente sui dimostranti con lanci delle ben note pozioni esplosive illegali. Stavolta c’erano state diverse vittime; quella che aveva suscitato maggior scalpore era stata Augustus Pye, un giovane Medimago omosessuale impiegato al San Mungo, che aveva subito delle gravi lesioni durante l’assalto e ora era in prognosi riservata al Reparto Incidenti da Manufatti. Il Ministro Stump, per l’ennesima volta, aveva pubblicamente offerto le proprie scuse per il comportamento non del tutto professionale degli Auror in un comunicato stampa il giorno seguente, ma aveva altrettanto specificato che la preparazione delle pozioni illegali non era frutto né colpa dell’opera dei Pozionisti impiegati al Ministero e che quindi gli Auror non avevano agito con l’intenzione di danneggiare seriamente nessuno dei partecipanti al corteo. La diretta conseguenza di ciò non era stata delle più rosee, poiché i maghi appartenenti alla comunità ritenevano che il Ministro stesse chiudendo un occhio sull’operato degli Auror, evitando di indagare più approfonditamente su di esso e di penalizzarli adeguatamente. Harry ormai si limitava a fare buon viso a cattivo gioco e a mantenere un tono il più professionale possibile; al Ministero, infatti, vigeva ormai una sorta di spaccatura tra le squadre Auror che non avevano alcuna intenzione di addossarsi troppe colpe e gli impiegati che sostenevano la minoranza dei dimostranti, perché ne appartenevano o perché ne apparteneva qualcuno dei loro amici o famigliari. Il nome “Potter” si ripeteva sulle testate giornalistiche con cadenza quasi sistematica, intrecciato ai commenti provocatori e allusivi sulle prese di posizione del Ministro e sulle violenze perpetrate ai manifestanti. Le insinuazioni si alternavano tra favoritismi velati di Stump nei confronti di Harry e, come già da diverse settimane, la sua segreta omosessualità o, nel peggiore dei casi, mere accuse di sedere sugli allori della sua fama e lasciare il lavoro sporco ad altri che non godevano degli stessi privilegi. L’atmosfera in ufficio era, pertanto, sempre più pesante, non solamente per lui, ma anche per il resto dei suoi colleghi, alimentata da occhiate taglienti e frasi sussurrate a mezza bocca tra le diverse fazioni di sostenitori. 

Harry cercò di destarsi da tali pensieri e si diresse verso l’ufficio del Ministro, che quella mattina aveva chiesto un colloquio con lui, privatamente. Non si trovava pienamente d’accordo con le decisioni e la passività del suo superiore, che reputava segretamente più tradizionalista e meno incline all’ascolto di quel che volesse apparire. Fra le altre cose, quel senso di bruciore allo stomaco che lo tartassava da qualche giorno si era cominciato a far sentire di nuovo quella mattina. Si chiese se non fosse stata colpa del pasticcio di carne che Ginny aveva amorevolmente cucinato la sera precedente; era davvero una ragazza d’oro e non aveva nulla che le mancasse, se non l’abilità in cucina, poverina. Avanzò nel corridoio, ancora sovrappensiero e sperando di riuscire ad avere una conversazione costruttiva che lo aiutasse a fare punto della sua situazione. Espirando profondamente, bussò alla porta. 

“Prego, Potter, entri pure,” udì. Per una volta, si disse, era puntuale.

“Buongiorno Signor Ministro,” annunciò, lasciandosi avvolgere dal rigore della stanza mentre entrava. Il Ministro alzò gli occhi dalle pile di documenti che giacevano ordinate sulla sua scrivania e accennò a una sedia dall’altra parte di essa.

“La prego, si accomodi. Non le ruberò troppo tempo.” 

Harry si sedette, adocchiando le carte sparse sul ripiano. Sembrava che Stump avesse parecchie scartoffie da gestire, tuttavia manteneva la sua solita aria austera e controllata. 

“Bene,” disse, infine, incrociando le mani e appoggiandosi allo schienale, “ci tenevo a fare il punto della situazione attuale riguardo le manifestazioni. Mi sembra di capire che Lei non approvi l’operato degli Auror finora. Non Le nego che anche io sono alquanto confuso su questa storia delle pozioni esplosive, però non posso di certo impedire alle squadre di fare il loro lavoro: insomma, se si svolge un corteo di protesta, c’è bisogno di supervisione.”

Harry lo guardò accigliato: quel discorso non gli stava piacendo affatto. “Sicuramente, ma non era un corteo violento e non era di certo necessario attaccare i partecipanti!”

“E Lei come fa a sapere che non fosse violento? Che, magari, qualcuno degli Auror non sia stato _provocato?_ E comunque, avrà letto la mia circolare in cui invito le squadre a usare pozioni e incantesimi di attacco solo se strettamente necessario.”

“E lei si fida del loro giudizio?”

“Certo. Lei no?” rispose il Ministro, con nonchalance. 

“Non sempre, no,” lo ragguardò Harry. Stump sgranò leggermente gli occhi, un ghigno sardonico a incurvargli le labbra. 

“Quindi lei non si fida dei colleghi del suo stesso dipartimento?”

“Mi fido di ciò che vedo e di cui ho esperienza in prima persona. Onestamente, visto il comportamento dei miei colleghi ultimamente, non so se mi senta di giustificare le loro azioni. Pye non se la sta passando benissimo al San Mungo,” disse, in riferimento ai recenti accaduti. 

“E allora perché non va anche lei sul campo, così da verificare da sé?” lo provocò il superiore.

“Perché non ci tengo a essere associato a dei gruppi reazionari!” sbottò. Si rese conto di camminare sul filo del rasoio con tali affermazioni, ma aveva ormai perso la pazienza e non riusciva più ad accettare continue provocazioni senza reagire. Il suo stomaco rispose a quella perdita di controllo con un bruciore pulsante sotto lo sterno, che lo fece boccheggiare impercettibilmente. Stump lo osservò per qualche secondo senza proferire parola, mentre un altro di quei sogghigni appena accennati faceva capolino sul suo volto. 

“Potter, Lei deve stare attento alla sua posizione. Io La sto proteggendo come posso, anche evitando di trarre troppa attenzione su di Lei-“

“Come, scusi? Le faccio notare che la stampa non mi sta dando tregua!” lo interruppe Harry. 

“- ma,” proseguì l’altro, a voce più alta, ignorandolo, “non può certo aspettarsi che questo suo piccolo gioco del ribelle venga accolto positivamente dai suoi colleghi. Si ricordi che l’azione di squadra è parte anch’essa dei suoi incarichi.”

“Io i miei incarichi li svolgo in ufficio e intervengo in campo quando questo non comporta attacchi contro innocenti!” Harry si sporse leggermente verso il Ministro, fissandolo. Quest’ultimo espirò lentamente e rimase in silenzio, rendendo l’atmosfera ancora più tesa di prima. 

“Come vanno le sue ricerche con le formule della pozione?” chiese alla fine, distogliendo lo sguardo e rientrando in un apatico rigore. Harry rilassò le spalle, adagiando di nuovo la schiena alla seduta. 

“Bene, ho già fissato un altro appuntamento con il Dottor Malfoy per stasera. Conto di stilare un rapporto entro la fine della settimana,” rispose Harry con tono professionale, cercando di riacquistare la calma. 

“Buono a sapersi. Ho una certa urgenza nel risolvere la questione, avrà inteso. Aspetto allora novità a breve.”

“Certamente. E Signor Ministro... Forse dovrebbe riportare all’ordine i giornalisti nell’Atrio. C’era parecchia confusione quando sono arrivato stamattina,” ricordò Harry. Anche quella non gli era sembrata un’idea così grandiosa, però in quel caso capiva le ragioni del Ministro nel voler evitare di chiudere radicalmente le porte, metaforiche e non, alla stampa. Limitarsi a sterili comunicati rischiava di far associare la sua riservatezza a una condotta di natura dittatoriale. Stump sbuffò sommessamente. 

“Sì, lo so. Ho già dato indicazioni di non arrecare troppo disturbo e limitarsi a condurre interviste brevi ed esclusivamente con chi dia il consenso. Ho concesso loro solo un’altra ora di permanenza e poi degli Avis si attiveranno automaticamente contro chiunque usi piume autoregistranti,” comunicò. Sembrò rimanere assorto per qualche attimo e poi si focalizzò di nuovo su Harry, battendo leggermente i palmi sulla scrivania. “Bene, Potter. Se non ha altro da aggiungere, la faccio tornare al suo lavoro.”

Harry si alzò e si apprestò a congedarsi con un lieve cenno del capo. “Buona giornata, allora, Signore.”

“Grazie. Ah, Potter,” lo richiamò un attimo prima che lasciasse l’ufficio. “Cerchiamo di evitare sovvertimenti.”

Harry si voltò, un piede già fuori dalla porta. “Non credo che sia io quello da avvertire,” disse prima di uscire. 

_ Che perdita di tempo _ , si ritrovò a pensare, mentre avanzava ad ampie falcate verso il suo dipartimento. Harry sapeva, in realtà, cosa avrebbe voluto da lui Stump. Qualche partecipazione alle retate, senza ovviamente esporsi troppo, e qualche parola a sostegno del comportamento degli Auror, aderendo così all’opinione del Ministro sul fatto che le squadre fossero completamente da discolpare per quanto riguardava l’uso degli esplosivi. Non doveva essere affatto facile decidere quale strategia e atteggiamento adottare, rifletté Harry. Da un lato, per evitare isterie, il Ministro doveva rassicurare i cittadini che non c’era stata nessuna violenza intenzionale, dall’altro doveva, in maniera più o meno velata, ammonire le squadre Auror cercando ovviamente di non lasciar trapelare qualsiasi accusa di colpevolezza nei loro confronti. Harry non era mai stato un gran sostenitore di Stump, tuttavia non provava esclusivamente antipatia verso di lui, piuttosto una divergenza di opinioni per quanto riguardava la condotta governativa. Lui si sarebbe esposto di più nella difesa dei cittadini e della minoranza dei maghi LGBT, ma forse quella direzione sarebbe arrivata con pesanti conseguenze. _Ci sarà un motivo per cui non mi hanno fatto Ministro,_ scherzò tra sé e sé, ben conscio di quanti ammiratori effettivamente avesse. Ne aveva di sicuro persi alcuni dopo il suo silenzio stampa, ma la cosa a dir la verità non gli dispiaceva affatto. 

“Harry, vuoi un caffè anche tu?” chiese Ron, con una tazza in mano. 

“Ah no, grazie. Non sto benissimo, devo avere qualcosa allo stomaco,” disse, con un gesto della mano a indicare la zona incriminata. Ancora una volta, la giornata era arrivata quasi alla conclusione e lui e Ron stavano facendo un’ultima pausa prima di riprendere i loro compiti per le due ore successive. 

“Gli esperimenti di mia sorella in cucina, eh?” ammiccò l’amico, sedendosi al piccolo tavolo. 

“Eh... Non dirglielo, però!” 

Ron rise di cuore. “Figurati! Quella mi schianta, se ci provo! Senti, che ne dici di un’oretta di allenamenti al campo stasera dopo lavoro?” lo invitò. Da qualche tempo erano soliti esercitarsi a un campo da Quidditch non lontano dall’appartamento di Ron e Hermione, che veniva usato per gli allenamenti della squadra junior dei Cannoni, ma che era possibile affittare a ore quando i giocatori erano in trasferta. 

“No, stasera non posso. Rimango in ufficio a controllare le formule dei Pozionisti con Malfoy,” rispose Harry, gli occhi che balzavano veloci tra il tavolinetto e la faccia di Ron. Sapeva che l’amico non era molto entusiasta di quella collaborazione. 

“Ah... Ma credevo che un incontro fosse bastato. Invece vi vedete di nuovo?” indagò, già rabbuiato. 

“Sì, finché non veniamo a capo di questa faccenda. Mi serve anche per mostrare al Ministro un minimo di interesse in questo casino,” tentò di spiegare Harry. Odiava che si dovesse giustificare anche con il suo migliore amico. _Giustifica di qua, giustifica di là... Non va mai bene niente._

Ron sembrò irrigidirsi. “Ho capito. Va beh, ci alleneremo quando e se avrai di nuovo tempo.”

“E dai, Ron! Cerca di capirmi! Non ti ci mettere anche tu a rendere le cose complicate!” esplose Harry, esausto. Ron fece una smorfia e addolcì un po’ la postura, rilassando le spalle. 

“Ma io ti capisco... Scusa. Però lo sai che io quel cretino non l’ho mai sopportato. Invece ora mi sento dire che andate d’accordo... O una roba del genere!”

“Io non ho detto che andiamo d’accordo!” contrattaccò Harry, cercando di non tornare con la mente a come si erano lasciati l’ultima volta, a quella sensazione di calore sotto il suo palmo sulla guancia di Draco. _No, no, via! Non adesso!_ Inspirò a fondo, riportando l’attenzione sul suo amico. “Collaboriamo, nulla più. Non è simpatico nemmeno a me, lo sai.”

“Sarà, ma intanto l’ultima volta quasi non ti presentavi al compleanno di mia sorella,” gli ricordò, con fare provocatorio. 

“Ma che c’entra! Mica è stata colpa sua, ti pare!” _Non è stata colpa sua. No._ “Ascolta. Sono stressato all’inverosimile, tra la stampa che mi attacca e il Ministro che mi tratta da reietto,” tentò di riappacificarsi, cercando comprensione da parte dell’amico con lo sguardo. “Ti prometto che appena ho un attimo di calma ci prendiamo una domenica per noi, così ti ricordo come si fa a farsi stracciare in un match singolo.”

“Mi sa che lo stress ti ha danneggiato la memoria, perché io, invece, ricordo tre gol parati di seguito all’ultimo allenamento,” ribatté Ron, il tono della voce di nuovo amichevole. Harry fu sollevato nel vedere che la loro intesa e reciproca lealtà rimaneva sempre intatta, nonostante tutto. Sorridendogli grato, si alzò e si diresse verso la porta della stanzetta. “Sarà meglio che ritorni in ufficio.”

“Sì, devo andare anche io,” disse l’altro, seguendolo. “Ehi Harry,” lo chiamò poi, prima di uscire. “Non ti abbattere, okay?”

Lo sguardo di Harry si intenerì, pieno di affetto nei confronti dell’amico. “Non ci penso neanche.”

Quella sera la luna piena si stagliava brillante nel cielo scuro di Londra, quando le lancette del vecchio orologio a muro nell’accogliente ufficio al livello due del Ministero segnarono le diciannove e trenta. Harry si passò una mano sul volto provato, sentendo la stanchezza di quella giornata crollargli addosso come un pesante mantello di lana. 

“Quanto manca, ancora?” chiese al mago seduto di fronte a lui al tavolo, intento a depennare a colpi di bacchetta delle liste da un rotolo di pergamena. Sul pavimento accanto a loro ce ne erano diversi, accatastati alla rinfusa. 

“Solo un’altra dopo questa e poi direi che abbiamo finito,” rispose Draco, mentre scrutava la pergamena. 

“Hai trovato niente?” gli chiese, scendendo con la schiena sulla poltrona per reclinare il capo sull’imbottitura dietro di sé. Con un po’ di immaginazione, sarebbe potuto sembrare quasi il suo letto. _Con molta immaginazione,_ si corresse. Draco scosse la testa. 

“No. Nulla che possa costituire l’ingrediente usato per rinforzare le esplosioni. E onestamente, dubito che troveremo qualcosa sull’ultima pergamena,” disse, scettico. Avevano passato in rassegna tutte le liste compilate dai pozionisti e Draco le aveva escluse tutte, per un motivo o l’altro. 

“Sono sicuro che uno dei componenti usati sia il veleno di tarantola. E’ noto per rafforzare la durata delle esplosioni. Mi sembra ovvio che chiunque abbia messo a punto la formula, abbia usato quello presente nel laboratorio ordinato per i filtri doxicidi,” proseguì Malfoy. Quella era stata effettivamente un’ottima intuizione, ammise Harry. Draco aveva tratteggiato un collegamento tra un possibile uso del veleno di tarantola nelle pozioni esplosive illegali e l’alta probabilità che chiunque avesse preparato tali pozioni avesse fatto uso delle dosi extra ordinate per i filtri destinati alla missione imminente in Norvegia. 

“Però non basta, manca uno o forse più ingredienti. Sono pozioni dalla formula complessa,” concluse. 

“Che tipo di ingrediente pensi che manchi?” domandò Harry, rendendosi conto di quanta poca conoscenza avesse nel campo delle pozioni. Non era mai stato un asso a scuola. _Sfido io, con Piton come insegnante!_ legittimò. 

“Un altro veleno, secondo me. Ma non ne ho l’assoluta sicurezza e comunque, ce ne sono un’infinità di plausibili,” disse Draco con un’alzata di spalle. 

Harry annuì, immerso nelle sue elucubrazioni. Tutto sommato, quella serata era andata meglio del previsto; Malfoy si era presentato puntuale nel suo ufficio e non aveva mostrato nessuno segno di imbarazzo né di disagio derivante dal loro ultimo incontro. Era stato, come sempre, in bilico tra la sua solita flemma e un disprezzo tanto subdolo quanto incalzante in ogni sua frase e gesto, che si tramutava in assoluta professionalità dal momento in cui iniziavano a lavorare. In quel cambio di atteggiamento era presente sicuramente anche una modesta influenza della passione che Malfoy indubbiamente aveva per il suo ruolo di pozionista, nonostante cercasse di farla passare inosservata. 

“... ricerca approfondita.” Draco lo fissò, rendendosi conto che la mente dell’altro stava navigando in altri lidi. “Potter.”

“...”

“POTTER.”

“Eh?!” Harry si ridestò improvvisamente dai suoi pensieri. Vide Malfoy sbuffare impettito, chiaramente infastidito dal fatto che non lo fosse stato ad ascoltare. “Scusa, ero assorto tra me e me. Puoi ripetere?”

“Dicevo che se vuoi posso fare una ricerca approfondita,” disse di nuovo Draco. “Non posso assicurarti niente, ma potrebbe servire a capire dove puntare con le investigazioni.”

“Mi sarebbe molto utile, sì, grazie,” concordò Harry. “Potrei condurre ulteriori indagini per capire la provenienza del veleno mancante...”

“Su questo non mi esprimo; sei tu l’Auror.” Come volevasi dimostrare, una volta che si usciva dal terreno professionale, Malfoy si affrettava a rientrare nel suo bozzolo protettivo di freddezza. Harry sospirò, desiderando solamente andarsene a casa e tuffarsi sul materasso. Un guizzo di luce verdastra li fece voltare simultaneamente verso il camino, dove apparve la testa di Stump, mentre la sua voce pre-registrata squillava nella stanza. 

“ _All’attenzione di tutti i dipendenti ancora presenti all’interno della struttura ministeriale. All’attenzione di tutti i dipendenti ancora presenti all’interno della struttura ministeriale.”_

“E ora che cazzo succede?” borbottò Harry avvicinandosi alle fiamme. 

“ _Per via di un inaspettato impedimento, tutte le uscite dell’edificio sono al momento inagibili. Per questioni di sicurezza, si invitano tutti i dipendenti a rimanere nei propri uffici e ad attivare la procedura B51. Ripeto, si richiede ai dipendenti la permanenza nei propri uffici e all’attivazione della procedura B51 fino a nuovo ordine.”_

Harry sentì un’ondata di panico farsi strada in lui. Che diamine stava succedendo? 

“Che cazzo significa, Potter?” A quanto pareva, anche Malfoy sembrava allarmato, almeno a giudicare dall’improvviso scatto in piedi e dal volto contratto in un cipiglio preoccupato. 

“Che non possiamo uscire dal mio ufficio e che sono obbligato a lanciare incantesimi di sicurezza alla porta,” spiegò Harry, sbrigativo. “Devo contattare Stump immediatamente e capire che cavolo succede.”

Si inginocchiò quindi a ridosso del camino e impugnò una manciata di polvere magica “Alla residenza del Ministro Stump,” scandì. La fiamma brillò di verde per qualche istante e poi si udì una voce femminile monotonale.

“ _Tutte le comunicazioni sono temporaneamente sospese. Si prega di riprovare più tardi, grazie.”_

“Porca puttana!” sbraitò Harry, calciando l’attizzatoio appeso lì accanto. Si mise le mani nei capelli e iniziò a trotterellare per il perimetro dell’ufficio. “Sicuramente sarà per via di nuove proteste, avranno picchettato l’Atrio o qualcosa di simile!” Si fermò nel centro della stanza, lasciando cadere le braccia. 

“Quindi? Mi stai dicendo che non posso uscire da qui finché quel bamboccio di Ministro non si decide a cambiare idea?” Draco non stava prendendo la notizia in maniera esattamente diplomatica. D’altronde, non aveva alcuna intenzione di rimanere chiuso in uno studio con Potter e aspettare solerte che le uscite venissero sbloccate. Gli sarebbe costato davvero un sforzo incredibile mantenersi distaccato senza rendere la situazione scomoda e imbarazzante, come aveva fatto fino a quel punto della serata. Non si era affatto dimenticato di quel che era successo la settimana prima e il ricordo ancora lo metteva alquanto in soggezione. _Non posso restare qui, assolutamente._

“Io me ne vado,” annunciò infine, risoluto. Procedette determinato verso la porta e si accinse ad aprirla. La maniglia scattò diverse volte, ma l’uscio rimase chiuso. “ _Alohomora_!” pronunciò. L’incantesimo si schiantò sulla porta, che però rimase inesorabilmente sigillata. 

“Perché cazzo non si apre?” inquisì, con irrequieto disappunto. 

“Quando ho detto che non possiamo uscire, intendevo che ne siamo letteralmente impossibilitati,” chiarì Potter, ormai affranto. “In casi di emergenza, si attiva una procedura di sicurezza per cui ogni ufficio si autosigilla una volta rilevata la presenza degli impiegati registrati al proprio interno. Ho comunicato il nostro appuntamento alla Segreteria del Ministero per il pagamento degli straordinari, quindi l’ufficio ha registrato anche te come temporaneo locatario, perciò non ti lascia uscire.” 

Malfoy lo fissò sbalordito per qualche secondo, prima di sbuffare insofferente e camminare avanti e indietro, imitando i suoi stessi gesti di qualche minuto precedente. “E ora? Che facciamo? Rimaniamo qui ad aspettare?” gli chiese, accasciandosi infine a peso morto su una delle due poltrone. Harry poteva intravedere l’accrescersi nei suoi occhi e nei suoi modi un certo nervosismo, dal quale non poteva dirsi totalmente immune. Scrollò le spalle, tornando a sua volta a sedere. 

“Non c’è molto da fare. Ringrazia quei coglioni dei miei colleghi per aver fatto i gradassi!” 

Passarono diversi minuti, nei quali i due si finsero impegnati nella lettura di qualche pergamena o documento, cercando disperatamente di ignorare la tensione che cresceva progressivamente. Un pachiderma invisibile, ormai frequentatore entusiasta dell’ufficio, aveva già fatto capolino da dietro la libreria. 

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?” Fu Harry, infine, a rompere il silenzio cristallino e pesante. In effetti, gli era venuta un po’ di sete. Malfoy alzò lo sguardo su di lui, interrogativamente. 

“Perché, hai scorte segrete di alcol in ufficio, Potter?”

“Sì,” sorrise Harry sagace. Malfoy sollevò un sopracciglio e ghignò in un’espressione di sorpresa. 

“Chi l’avrebbe mai detto... Volentieri, comunque. Magari aiuta a far scorrere questa straziante prigionia più in fretta.” Forse sarebbe potuta suonare come un’iperbole, ma si sentiva i nervi a fior di pelle e affatto a suo agio ed era quasi sicuro che Potter percepisse sensazioni simili. Non che gli importasse troppo dell’altro, sia chiaro, con tutti i crucci che aveva. Nondimeno, anche l’altro non sembrava passarsela troppo bene. _E chi se ne frega!_

Harry si avvicinò a un armadietto a ridosso della parete e ne estrasse una bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario e due bicchieri bassi, in cui fece apparire magicamente alcuni cubetti di ghiaccio. Versò tre dita di liquido ambrato in ciascuno e ne porse uno a Draco. 

“Ti serve per tirare avanti nei momenti duri?” lo provocò Malfoy, sorseggiando. 

“A volte, sì. Cioè... Non è che io abbia problemi di alcolismo!” chiarì immediatamente, il che provocò uno sbuffo divertito nell’altro. “Solo che non è la prima volta che faccio tardi in ufficio e ogni tanto è piacevole prendersi una pausa,” concluse, con un’alzata di spalle. Continuò, taciturno, a bere il suo drink, finché un’improvvisa fitta al petto non lo costrinse ad appoggiare precipitosamente il bicchiere sul tavolo e a portarsi una mano allo sterno, gemendo sonoramente. 

“Che hai?” Draco balzò in piedi, facendo un paio di passi verso di lui, un leggero tono allarmato nella voce. 

“Non lo so... Mi fa male... Forse è il cuore!” barbugliò, affannato. Draco gli si avvicinò ulteriormente, aggrottando le sopracciglia. 

“Alza un braccio,” ordinò. 

“Come?” farfugliò Harry confuso. 

“Prova ad alzare un braccio, il sinistro.” Harry seguì le istruzioni e assunse una bizzarra posizione appoggiato alla scrivania, con un braccio in aria e un’espressione interrogativa sul volto. Il lato sinistro del petto continuava a lanciare cadenzate fitte acute di dolore. 

“Riesci a fare dei respiri profondi?” chiese Malfoy, in piedi davanti a lui. Harry tentò di concentrarsi sul suo respiro e riempì i polmoni d’aria un paio di volte, lentamente. 

“Mi sembra di sì.” 

“Non è il cuore,” decretò Draco. Harry abbassò il braccio e lo scrutò.

“Come fai a esserne sicuro? E cos’è, allora?”

“Stomaco.”

“Stomaco?”

“Sì. Soffri di reflusso gastrico. L’acido dello stomaco risale fino l’esofago e ti provoca dolore, che viene spesso confuso per un disturbo cardiaco,” enunciò infine Draco, con un’aria soddisfatta e le mani in tasca, mentre si dondolava appena sulle punte dei piedi. Harry continuò a osservarlo guardingo. 

“Potter, lavoro al San Mungo. Non sarò un Medimago, ma preparo pozioni contro svariati malanni e malattie tutti i santi giorni. Ho imparato qualcosa anch’io, sai,” lo rimbeccò Malfoy, piccato. Poi afferrò il suo bicchiere di Whiskey abbandonato sulla scrivania. “Alcol,” indicò, “ma anche caffè, tè, la cucina pesante da contadini dei Weasley... Tutte cose che te lo fanno peggiorare. Dimenticatele.”

“Anche il caffè?! Scordatelo, sarei catatonico al lavoro!” protestò Harry. La cucina di Ginny, invece, l’avrebbe evitata volentieri. Draco fece roteare gli occhi platealmente. 

“Più del solito? Merlino ci assista!” 

“Non sei simpatico,” bofonchiò Harry, con una mano tra i capelli. L’altro lo osservò per qualche istante, assorto. 

“E lo stress. Non aiuta per niente.” A quel commento, Harry sembrò incupirsi. 

“Non posso evitare lo stress,” disse mesto. “Sarebbe come evitare di vivere, in questo periodo.”

A quel pensiero, Harry sentì il panico prendere il sopravvento su di lui. Si strinse di nuovo la mano al petto quando un’altra fitta lo colpì.

“Ma... Non può far così male! Non ho mai avuto un mal di stomaco così devastante,” cincischiò, con un tono di crescente allarme, mentre iniziava ad ansimare visibilmente. 

Draco gli si fece più vicino e lo afferrò per le spalle. Sapeva gestire le situazioni di panico, abituato a quelle di sua madre e ancora di più alle proprie passate. L’elefante loro beniamino, invece, non ne aveva mai osservata una e si stava agitando come Harry, procedendo avanti e indietro sul parquet con ampie falcate. 

“Potter, calmati. Non stai morendo. Sei il cazzo di Eroe del Mondo Magico e vai in iperventilazione per un po’ di acido!” 

Le parole di Draco passarono inosservate dall’altro, che come a farlo apposta, si inquietò ancora di più. Non sapeva esattamente cosa gli stesse succedendo, era un mago adulto e aveva affrontato situazioni decisamente più pericolose che avevano spesso messo a repentaglio, ma in quel momento non riusciva a smettere di ansimare e a fermare quella morsa al petto che sembrava ridurgli gli arti in gelatina e tempestarlo di fitte allo stomaco. La stretta di Malfoy sulle sue spalle sembrava essere l’unica cosa che gli impedisse di accasciarsi sul pavimento e tremare convulsamente. _Ha ragione. E’ lo stress. Troppe cose, troppi pensieri._

“Potter, guardami,” ordinò Draco, quando gli occhi di Harry si serrarono, le palpebre ingrinzite come carta velina. Ancora una volta, Potter sembrò non recepire quelle parole.  Continuava a boccheggiare senza sosta e non dava segni apparenti di calma e Draco sentì un’onda di rabbia e preoccupazione crescere in sé, perché odiava non essere in grado di ristabilire il controllo delle situazioni e non aveva idea di cosa fare per convincere Potter che non si trovava in fin di vita. _Il solito cretino. Ci vorrebbe qualcosa che lo scioccasse così tanto da far passare il panico._ Fu forse una delle poche occasioni della sua vita in cui non stette troppo a rimuginare prima di agire, mantenendo la stretta sulle spalle di Potter, gli chiuse la bocca con un bacio precipitoso. Il corpo di Harry smise improvvisamente di tremare e, in una reazione del tutto contraria, si congelò sul posto, accanto alla scrivania. Fu un bacio estremamente breve, quasi simile a uno scontro di labbra, ma quella manciata di secondi sembrò durare un’eternità per Draco, che lo interruppe non appena percepì l’altro irrigidirsi, rendendosi improvvisamente conto di quel che era successo. Quando racimolò un po’ di coraggio per alzare lo sguardo, vide Potter fissarlo con occhi indagatori e assolutamente sorpresi. 

Draco fece per scostarsi imbarazzato. “Se vuoi... Posso portarti una pozione anti ac-“ mugugnò. 

“Malfoy,” lo bloccò Harry, una mano ad afferrargli il braccio. D’impulso, accorciò di nuovo la distanza tra loro, rimanendo a pochi centimetri dal viso di Draco. _E ora?_ Vide l’altro deglutire e trattenere leggermente il respiro, contraendo le spalle. Sentiva il respiro di Potter infrangersi sul suo volto, gli occhi incatenati ai suoi, finché una mano di Harry non si mosse alla sua cintura, afferrandola e trascinandolo verso di sé e facendo cozzare i fianchi snelli contro i suoi. Harry sibilò, un senso di disagio misto a una crescente, inaspettata, eccitazione a colorargli le gote. Era sicuro di aver perso completamente il senno, in quella manciata di secondi. Dopo quello scossone di panico, tutto era diventato impulsività, tutto era precipitoso. _Che cazzo fai. Non lo so. Non mi interessa. Voglio._ In un ultimo impeto di follia, coprì le labbra di Draco con un altro bacio. 

La spina dorsale di Harry fu attraversata da sferzanti scariche elettriche e il suo stomaco si contrasse, stavolta senza aver nulla a che fare con qualche pasto mal cucinato. Si spinse contro le labbra di Malfoy e le violò con la lingua, andando a cercare quella dell’altro e avviluppandola. Le mani di Harry si mossero dalla fibbia della cintura alle anche di Malfoy, stringendole con forza, le dita impresse nel tessuto spesso dei pantaloni, mentre una mano di Draco gli avvolgeva la nuca, attirandolo ancora di più contro di sé. 

_ Di più, ancora.  _

Si persero, rapiti da quel bacio, finché non furono a corto d’aria e lo interruppero brevemente, solo per avventarsi l’uno sulle labbra dell’altro qualche istante dopo. Harry, con le mani che stavano pericolosamente scendendo verso i glutei dell’altro, spinse Malfoy contro la scrivania. Quest’ultimo emise un singulto per la sorpresa dell’impatto e i suoi denti intrappolarono, graffiandolo, il labbro inferiore di Harry che sibilò di piacere. In un attimo di lucidità, si rese conto che aveva iniziato a gemere sommessamente quando la bocca di Draco si era spostata sulla sua mascella e poi verso il collo, lasciandosi dietro una scia di baci e leccate. Percepire la sua saliva sulla pelle gli provocò un brivido di frenesia all’inguine, dove la sua erezione stava diventando sempre più evidente. Realizzò che anche Malfoy era altrettanto eccitato quando senti il suo membro premere contro la propria coscia. 

_ Cazzo. Cazzo, cazzo.  _

I polpastrelli di Potter si avvolsero attorno alcune ciocche dei suoi capelli, strattonandole senza troppa delicatezza verso l’alto, per tornare a baciarlo. Non aveva nulla di delicato, quel bacio. Le loro bocche si attaccavano come duellanti e il loro combattimento era fatto di morsi, lingue e gemiti gutturali. In un paio di movimenti irruenti, persino i loro denti si erano scontrati, ma nessuno dei due se ne era premurato troppo. D’un tratto la mano di Potter ancora arpionata al fianco di Draco si fece strada verso il suo inguine. Percepì l’esitazione di Harry e cercò di comunicargli quanto fosse eccitato spingendo la lingua più a fondo nella sua bocca e ansimando contro le sue labbra, mentre un rivolo di saliva gli scivolava sul mento. Quando le dita di Potter, impazienti e frettolose, armeggiarono con la cintura e i bottoni dei suoi pantaloni, udì provenire dalla sua stessa gola un verso quasi animalesco, che sembrò infondere maggior veemenza in quei gesti. La sua erezione venne presto liberata dagli indumenti improvvisamente così scomodi e Potter prese a masturbarlo con foga. Privo ormai di qualsiasi ritegno, si distolse brevemente dall’abbraccio di un bacio particolarmente passionale e iniziò ad ansimare, serrando le palpebre e lasciando aderire la sua fronte contro quella di Potter, senza nemmeno notare quanto quello stato di eccitazione li avesse resi umidi di sudore. 

_ Toccami.  _

Harry continuò a masturbare Malfoy con ritmo sostenuto, cercando di carpire i segnali di piacere che gli mandava l’altro e assecondandoli. I suoi denti non smettevano di tormentare all’orecchio di Draco, mordendo e succhiando la pelle delicata del lobo e il gesto venne accolto con un intensificarsi di ansiti che portarono Harry a un livello di eccitazione che non credeva possibile. _La sua voce quando gode. Vorrei scoparmi la sua voce._ Non badò più alle frasi e immagini sconnesse che scattavano a caso nella sua mente, perché quel che desiderava di più in quel preciso momento era che Draco lo facesse arrivare al piacere in maniera oscena, in maniera _violenta._ Spinse le gambe Malfoy ancora più indietro, finché non si ritrovò seduto sulla scrivania, s _ulla tua scrivania,_ per poter avere maggiore agilità nei movimenti. Con la mano libera iniziò a sbottonarsi i jeans, smanioso di darsi sollievo in qualche modo, ma le sue dita vennero spinte via da quelle dell’altro che proseguì quel compito al posto suo. Alzò lo sguardo sul volto di Draco, che si illuminò di un sorriso lussurioso, le pupille dilatate dal piacere. Sussultò quando una mano sottile e ferrea allo stesso tempo si chiuse attorno al suo membro duro e prese a muoversi ritmicamente. Era sicuro di aver ringhiato quando riprese a baciare Malfoy impetuoso, consentendo loro appena il tempo di respirare, tra un gemito e l’altro. 

“Non duro tanto,” sibilò sulle sue labbra. L’unica risposta di Draco fu l’intensificarsi del movimento della sua mano sull’erezione di Harry, che chiuse gli occhi e si riversò contro il corpo dell’altro, posando la testa sulla sua spalla, senza smettere di masturbarlo. Sentì Malfoy irrigidirsi e i suoi ansiti aumentare di intensità un attimo prima che il suo sesso pulsasse nella mano di Harry e la riempisse con un fiotto caldo. Bastò quella sensazione sulle dita e l’idea di aver portato all’orgasmo Draco a spedirlo dritto al culmine e un’ondata di piacere lo invase con un spasmo, lasciandolo annaspante per qualche secondo. Si accasciò maggiormente su Malfoy, appoggiando alla cieca le mani ai lati della scrivania per sostenersi, visto che anche Draco sembrava incapace di sorreggerlo o fare qualsiasi altra cosa che richiedesse un minimo sforzo fisico. La sua mano era ancora avvolta attorno al membro rilassato di Harry, mentre l’altra gli accarezzava distrattamente i capelli. 

Cercando di ristabilizzare il respiro, stettero in quella goffa posizione per qualche momento. La foschia dell’eccitazione e l’ebbrezza post-orgasmo si stavano diradando, lasciandoli alla realtà di ciò che era appena successo. 

“Alla fine il gufo me l’hai mandato,” la voce di Draco mormorò, attutita dal tessuto della camicia di Harry. 

Quella notte si prospettava incredibilmente, dannatamente lunga. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> E' la mia prima semi-long e spero che sia interessata a qualcuno. Lasciate pure una recensione, i feedback sono sempre molto apprezzati. 
> 
> Grazie,  
> K.


End file.
